Wicked Games
by Missmayflower
Summary: What if Melanie and Jared didn't meet until they both got to the caves. Jared was Jeb's caretaker before the invasion, and Melanie his niece has been looking for him along with her brother Jaime. Of course we cant choose who we love, but what if it is forbidden? Will they sneak around, or make a big decision. Mel/Jared, Wanda/Ian Im bad a summaries! Read it, you wont be let do
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, I am writing another story. This one is different than my usual stories, this is first story that is not au. I found the want to do this plot when I read the host once again. Now this going to be about the host, because that is all I write about. Now arranged marriage is still going, so I'm going to balance two stories at once. The uploading will not be slowed down, I will try to upload a chapter of each every day or every other day. I love writing for fanfiction, as long as you guys are here to read it, we'll hey! I did make the trailer for this just look up my username on YouTube;**

**xsweetcravingsx**

_Introduction;_  
_Melanie's point of view._  
The invasion started maybe 3 years ago, the souls had successfully taken over man kind. I was with my little brother Jaimie, he was my world. I did everything I could to protect my little beam of light. I knew I couldn't give him what usual sisters could, I could tell him that dating was pointless. I sighed as I looked over to him while we were walking. You see my uncle Jeb has a cabin out in the desert, and something inside me tells me that he is still out there. That I would be able to take my brother out of harms way, and let him be able to sleep at night without having a constant fear. The body snatchers made me sick, who could take over someone's body? After all we have done to make this world evolve and they just come along and snatch it from us. Erasing the mind of ourselves and the ones we love. How cruel is that? How cruel can these things be, even if they portray to be perfect? The thought made me sick as I stole a car that was sitting out in a parking lot. I have been watching this soul, they worked here and right now they were working. I grabbed Jaimie's hand and made sure we were fast slipping into the car. Souls never locked their doors, and they left the keys in the engine, I shook my head. How naive could these things be? Always being so trustful and nice. I shook the thought as I started to engine, I knew that the souls drove the limit, only because I've watched them. Sneaking into gas stations and over hearing them talk. Thank god this gas tank was full, I looked over to my brother.  
"Jaimie, we are going to be fine" I tried to reassure my brother, who was trembling.  
"You don't know that. What if he's not there, what if seekers are waiting?" My brother seemed upset and annoyed that I was making him take this journey.  
"Damn, Jamie, would you rather try or die here? What if we find a place out there and we can live on our own? I mean I have this feeling Jeb is alive, so for right now you are following me. You are going to do as I say, got it?" I cursed under my breathe. I had never meant to raise my voice at my brother,but my nerves got the best of me.  
I couldn't help but think of how life could be if we found Jeb. Would it be a little normal, would he remember who I was? Of course he would, I have always looked the same. Would we be able to sleep without constantly waking up and looking outside. I knew it could be a long drive, but I couldn't help but feel relieved. I looked back at the case of water I stole from the super market just before we began to drive. I still had a ten hour drive, this would be hell. At least 4 hours passed, I was halfway to the desert, hope sprung through my veins. I looked over at my sleeping brother, he was my life. He was so cold though, his heart was growing empty because of this senseless world.  
_Page break;_  
_Jared's point of view._  
I groaned as I woke up in the caves, it was the same thing everyday. I have been in the caves since Jeb moved here, I always helped him around his house before the invasion. He would sit and tell me about his family, he had a niece Melanie and a nephew Jamie. I wonder if they were still alive, I knew me and Jeb went through hell to make our way here. Of course we had others in the group; Ian and Kyle O'shea, Doc, and Maggie. Maggie was Jebs sister, she was a pain but it was all in good meaning. Her and the other girls worked around the caves doing things the guys refused to. Us guys would fix the field, the girls would cook dinner. I sighed as I thought of myself. Would I ever be able to love someone? Sure the girls here were attractive but none of them clicked in my mind. They were all too nice, to easy to walk all over. I shook my head as I got up and changed my clothes for the day. I didn't mind helping out Jeb, he basically save my life. Sadly, I go on raids every time we need supplies. Everyone said I was the best raider around, that the caves would never be the same without me. I knew that I helped out, but I didn't think I was that important. I walked to the fields to work, something about the air felt different. I tried to shake the feeling but I knew something was not right about today. Could something happen to all of us? Would the seekers come and try to take us? I tried to not worry about it as I began to fix the fields. Maybe It was just my hormones.  
_Page break;_  
_With Melanie._  
I was almost there, I could feel it. I drove over night and now it was morning. It was a sunny warm day out, something in my heart was leaping in joy. My veins were pumping blood through my veins happily, my muscles were ready for whatever I was about to enforce on them. I knew we couldn't drive forever, seekers would see the tracks and follow us looking for the stolen car. I turned to Jaime and shook him to wake him up,my body was exhausted. I smiled as I pulled the car over, put the waters in my bag and made sure my little brother was ready.  
"Well shit here goes nothing." Jamie sound, expecting me not to hear it.  
"Jamie, did you just say shit?" I asked him,my mother tone stepped in.  
"No, I said shoot." He said while smiling at me. I smiled back with the fakest smile that my face could indorse. We began to walk, for hours and hours. I could barely feel my feet as I looked over at my little brother who was still trying to be strong. We both drank some water as the hot sun beamed over us, it felt like the sun was beside us. We walked for at least 4 hours when I seen it, I seen the cabin. There's hope, Jeb is still alive. I tugged on Jamie's hand and ran towards the cabin. I pushed the door open, too see an empty house. There goes my hopes, my last little bit of faith. This is not the sight I wanted too see, I wanted too see Jeb there or hell even Maggie. I tried to swallow back my tears, but I couldn't. I couldn't hold back the disappointment that tore a hole in my heart. I wrapped my arms around Jamie as I began to sob like a child that had lost its toy.  
"Mel, it's not your fault. You had good intentions." Jamie said as he tried to comfort me. I knew he was just as disappointed as me, he hoped Jeb would be there.  
"Now where do we go? We have nothing. Im sick of running like this, we can't even go outside without being in danger. I cant sleep at night without worrying if we are going to be taken, sometimes I think it would be easier that way." I sobbed to my little brother,finally breaking my shell. I couldn't be strong anymore, it was all too hard.  
"Mel, your trying and that's what counts. Your the best big sister a kid could ask for. I wouldn't trade you for the world, your my mom Mel." He said while hugging me as I sat against a tree in the shade. I needed to sit down for a little bit and let my mind relax.  
_Page break;_  
"Jared we need to go out there, I seen something walking." Ian panicked.  
"Well Christ, lets go her Jeb." I said while grabbing a knife and stuffing it in my pocket.  
We walked to Jeb grabbing Kyle along the way, and we were now walking outside. I couldn't help but think if I would end up having to kill this creature. To kill the body snatcher, I felt no remorse. We couldn't have walked for more than 2 hours before we seen figures sitting against a tree. They were sleeping. I looked at Jeb who agreed I would sneak up behind the taller one and grab it. So I did just that. I was almost there when the younger one woke up, terror flashed through his eyes as he shook the other one. She woke up in a panic, standing in front of him. I heard Jeb walking behind me. I grabbed the older on and put my knife to her throat as she was spun facing Jeb. "Melanie?" I heard Jeb spit out. "Uncle Jeb! I'm human still." She spat out, I didn't believe her, she could be lying. "Jeb is she human?" I growled out. He needed to realize this before seekers came. Jeb walked up closer and and grabbed her face lightly looking into her eyes. He turned her face left and right, and sighed.  
_With Melanie;_  
He was there, my uncle was alive. I had a knife pressed against my throat but I still kept my oath for protecting my little brother. I seen someone walk up to my little brother, even with a knife against my throat I pushed my brother against my back. I could feel the knife press harder against my throat, it was starting to piss me off. "Listen, I'm not a fucking alien so I would suggest you loosen this knife before I elbow you in the dick." I could feel my temper finally take action, and I exploded all at once. I seen Jeb laugh, and the guy who had the knife to my throat loosen it. "She's human all right." Jeb said in a laugh that was deep in his gut. I pulled Jaime beside me and Jeb looked in his eyes. "Well they both managed to stay human." He said with a smile. He pulled us into a hug as the person behind me let me go. I turned to face who ever had almost stuck a knife in my throat,expecting him to be rough looking and maybe a little hideous. I turned to see him and I was taken back.  
_With Jared;_  
I let her out of my grip when Jeb told me they were both human, I was shocked. How could a girl keep her and her little brother both alive and safe. How could she have such a temper? She turned to look at me an our gaze met. She was beautiful, he hair fell to her shoulders, she had a petite frame, and her eyes were astonishing. When I looked at her, I seen her blush. She looked young though, a lot younger than me. I sighed, all the other guys in the cave like Kyle and Ian were her age, and I could help but see them drool over her. I knew that even if I wanted too, I wouldn't make a move. The end of the world may be here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go against my beliefs.

_**So how do you guys like it? Are you a little interested? Don't worry Wanda will come into the story and Ian will fall in love with her and Kyle will fall in love with sunny. All of that other stuff, but Melanie and Jared will have some stormy weather to go through. I really hope you guys grow a liking towards it because I really want to write it. There aren't many Melanie and Jared fanfictions so I want to write as many as I can and maybe inspire other people to write some. Even if you think you can't write, give it a try. I only used to read them but then I let my imagination write a story. Well leave me some feedback and tell me if I should continue, well actually I'm most likely going to, but I want readers to enjoy it.**_


	2. Meeting Jared, Oh And Everyone Else

So I am hoping that maybe you all like this story at least a little bit. Maybe the first chapter didn't make sense, but its basically about being in love with someone you cant be with. Oh and you souls have invaded earth so everyone's stuck in Jeb's cave where Melanie and Jared have just met for the first time.

Melanie's Point Of View

"Hey I didn't mean to hurt you back there, if I did. My names Jared Howe." He stepped towards me, sticking his hand out.

"Its fine, I get it. You all are trying to protect your lives, I would have done the same thing for Jamie." I said while smiling at my little brother who was talking to Jeb. He was telling him about the long trip we had to make to even get here. I knew in my heart that my little brother was finally safe, for the first time in years. Well now this person,well man, was talking to me. He was handsome, he has to have a wife at the caves. His facial features were perfectly structured. He was the kind of guy, that the end of man kind was here, could be a model. His golden eyes looked like the sun, but a little darker and colder. His hair was clearly lightened by the sun, and it looked as if he rubs his hands through it. I must have been looking at him for more than I intended to. He seen my looking and sent me a smirk, fuck.

"Oh, I'm Melanie Stryder." I said in the stupidest way, I did not intend for it to come out that way. Clearly, the blush that took over my cheeks was obviously controlling my brain. In my head I was punching myself, and putting my foot in my mouth. I stuck my hand out to shake his, and butterflies hit me. They hit me hard, they literally could have knocked me over.

"Okay, lets head back." My uncle said as he turned his head to walk back. I wasn't sure where we were going, I thought the cabin was the other way. Jamie was in the front walking with Jeb, when I tried to walk ahead Jared started another conversation with me. Okay, if he had a wife he wouldn't be talking to other girls. No, he is just trying to be nice. I reminded myself, I was a little kid in his eyes. Although, I kept my brother alive for three years, I was still looked at as a child.

"So how did you two stay alive so long?" He said with a smile. God, his smile was perfect. I could look at if for days. No, Melanie, shut up. Hes older than you, do you know how wrong that is? Your gonna think he is hot as shit and then when we get to wherever we are going hes going to kiss his wife and your little teenage heart would be crushed. I have pretty negative thoughts, Ill easily admit that.

"Well I hate to brag, but I'm the queen of raids." I joked to him, hoping he would sense my humor. He did, he just laughed.

"Me too. Don't tell the other guys, but I get told I'm the best raider." He said while winking at me, as a joke of course.

"Hey, Howe, I heard that." The one kid said, this looked tough. Not as big as Jared, but he had a twin. They looked a lot alike, and it kind of creeped me out. If I had a twin though, I would call her ugly. Just think about it, we would look exactly the same, so it would be like calling myself ugly. This kid looked attractive, not as attractive as Jared, but I knew this kid was my age at least. He most likely had a girlfriend. I really don't even know why I'm walking and trying to play matchmaker for myself in my head. It is the end of the world and I'm trying to see who would like me. I wasn't much to look at, I did nothing with my hair nor did I wear any makeup. And I have been wearing this outfit for god knows how long. I would sneak into houses and shower, but I was sweating. We were walking when the one twin started to complain.

"I don't want to walk anymore, I'm so tired." He whined as he slowed down his pace and threw a temper tantrum.

"Kyle, stop acting like a child." Jared said while laughing. So this ones name was Kyle, and I'm guessing he acted like a child a lot.

"Jared, stop making me look bad in front of the lady." Kyle said as he awkwardly winked at me. I guess my awkward look back to him was obvious because Jared started to crack up. I couldn't help but laugh at his laugh, it was so cute. Damn it, what did I tell myself.

"Kyle, I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend or something. So, I would cool it bro. Plus, we all know I'm the cuter twin." The other one laughed as he pushed his brother, nearly over. They began to snicker at each other until they both looked at me.

"I've never had a boyfriend before?" I said in a questioning tone. They both walked up to me and put their arms on my shoulders. I was not flattered by this, if anything I felt like a toy. I mean sure the one wasn't bad looking, but they acted like kids. And that just wasn't what I would ever need in my life.

"My niece is off limits boys." Jeb said as he looked back at the two boys, and my very uncomfortable face. I could see him and Jared begin to laugh as I pushed the two brothers away from me. I walked back over, closer to Jared. The two boys gave me the shocked faces, like I was stupid. I clearly didn't want or need a relationship soon, my worry was Jamie. Plus, Jeb said I was off limits.

"So how many of us are left?" I asked Jared, he was clearly wiser than the other boys.

"You'll see in a minute." He said as he smiled. We were about to walk into this dark entrance and I clearly didn't have anything to see the ground or around. I really do not see how anyone could walk into this dark pit. I tried to feel around in the darkness, starting to panic. I could not hear anyone, or see anything. I felt my foot catch the other one and before I knew it my face was in the dirt. I could feel something tear my lip and a warm droplet trickle down my chin. Nice, my lip was gashed. I felt around on the floor until I felt a foot and someone jump. I felt two arms reach out, when I touched them it felt like I was being burnt alive. Not in a bad way though, more in a warm way. Isn't that horrible? He helped me up,until I seen light. I walked into the light with who ever this was, and sure enough it was Jared. When my face was see able I seen him gasp a little. Did I look worse in this light or something? I felt more liquid ooze down my chin. We walked a little further and we seen a bunch of people gathered in the middle of the cave. I looked around taking in the sights, it was impossible that this place existed. It was a cave, with the top open and the sun shining down. I looked around at everyone, trying to process everything in my mind. There were so many people alive, I caught my eye on someone. It was my Aunt Maggie, I ran to her but felt something contact my face. It stumbled me back a little. I looked at her and hissed. "What the hell?" I growled. She looked closely at me and gasped before she took me in her arms. I never really got along with her, but it was nice to see family. I looked around at everyone else until someone walked up to me.

"Oh Mel, this is Doc. Hes just going to make sure everything is fine with you and have a office down that wing that he will take you guys too." Jeb said while telling me and Jaime to go with this doctor.

When we walked away I heard Jeb tell everyone who we were, and basically threatened every guys life if they looked at me wrong. I rolled my eyes as I walked with this man. We were walking through these passages, this was magical. This was all everyone needed, it was the perfect hideout. I tried to pay attention to the directions we were going so I knew which was to go. I knew I needed to adjust quickly to this, I couldn't let Jeb down.

Doc had looked at us and told us everything was fine, and we should go see Jeb about where we were staying. He said he couldn't show us the way because he was working on something, he said it was good for us to explore. I'm guessing this place could be easy to know my way around. We were walking down this passage way, and we could go two different ways. Before I asked Jamie which way he wanted to go he took off without me. I glared at the empty space beside me, I was easily lost now. I went through so many halls and I feel like they all lead me to the same places. I seen this one hall that I clearly haven't gone down yet and seen a light. I followed it and peeked my head in to see Jared shirtless. He turned and seen me right as I seen him and hurriedly tugged his shirt down as a blush warmed my cheeks.

Short chapter, I know but this is a little taste of what it is going to be like. I promise they will be a lot longer when I update them tomorrow.

Please review and tell me if you like it. :)


	3. Do I Want To Do This?

So I wrote this at 3 in the morning while cried my eyes out about how my life has gone to shit. I mean I was out partying with my friends and then drama happened at school and Iiterallly have no one. Thank god my family is as cool as they are. I made the great decision to do cyber school, so you know I'm a loner. Well writing is better than crying my pathetic eyes out. Oh and the fact that I have a c is biology is completely killing me, that will not look god when I want to go to law school. Can I just pound my head against the wall, fuck being 15.  
Melanie's point of view;  
His body was drool worthy, but I quickly covered my eyes. I didn't want him to think I was a creep, because me of all people end up here of all places. I seen him begin to laugh as I tried to hide my blush that I was working hard to not let him see, it clearly didn't work out because he saw it.  
"Hey, it was an accident don't look like your about to die." He joked, he had a nice sense on humor. That situation could have awkwardly went bad and fast.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just lost. And I really don't need anymore injuries." I said while pointing to my lip and laughing. He began to laugh and walk out of the room.  
"Here follow me, I'll show you around." He said while he walked down some of the halls and pointed to rooms, he must have thought I was paying attention but I wasn't, I couldn't. He was so attractive, but I knew this was like just a crush. You see them and you think they are hot. The normal. We made our way to the main place, and I looked forward to see a curious looking Jeb eyeing us down. Obviously, he didn't think me and Jared would ever try to have a thing, right? I shook the thought as I walked over and hugged uncle Jeb as we talked about where mine and Jaimie's room would be.  
Page break;  
A month later.  
Everything at the caves were going perfect. I helped in the fields like everyone else and Jaimie went to school. I couldn't help but thank Jeb from the bottom of my heart for letting us stay here. I knew supplies were getting low and the guys would be planning a raid, as strange as it sounds my body was yearning to go on a raid. To feel in danger and feel that rush for a little bit. It was the evening and everyone was sitting in the game room talking. I was sitting beside Jeb and Jaimie. I looked around the see the guys talking. The same one always caught my eye, Jared. This past month Ian has been trying to hit on me, but wasn't successful. I had no interest in him or his brother, sure they were great friends but that's all. Did I have an Interest in Jared? Ehh. I just think it was a one week thing, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't bother flirting with a kid. I don't even bother to argue back when people called me one. I knew I wasn't, Jeb knew I wasn't and Jaimie knew it and that's all that matters to me.  
"Listen we need to go on a raid but Brandt is sick, so we will have to just hold it out until he is better." Jared said, he always felt the need to help Jeb be in charge of things. It clearly didn't bother anyone because no one ever spoke against him. But this time there we groans in the crowd, we really did need food. I could help, I'm good at this.  
"I could go." I said, I heard gasps and looked around to see people looking at me. Jeb kind of gave me a shocked look but it wasnt in a rude way, it was in a "well we all know your a Stryder way."  
"Your a girl you can't go." Kyle said while sticking his tongue out. He easily annoyed me, and due to my last of sleep because of Jamie kicking me, it sprung a wire.  
"You either stick that tongue back in your mouth or I will cut it off with a god damn rock." I yelled, venom entering my voice. I didn't like to let my top blow a lot, but I needed it. He has been annoying me since day one, not to mention some of the looks he gives me. I'm pretty sure I over heard him telling Ian about how he would rip me up. I could help but feel grossed out when I thought about it.  
"Are you sure?" Jared asked. He was the only one who actually thought about me going. He was the only sane one who thought about it, we'll I think so anyways.  
"Jared, what if she gets hurt?" Jeb asked, questioning this whole situation, but I needed to prove myself to everyone.  
"She kept her and her brother alive for three years, I'm sure she will be just fine." He said while looking at me and smiling. I looked over at Jeb, who thankfully didn't see the little exchange. I knew everything was in a friendly manner though.  
"Okay, we'll you guys leave tomorrow then. So who's up for a soccer came?" He said while grabbing a ball. I could feel my face light up. I haven't played soccer since I was little, but that doesn't mean my skills aren't as good. I was waiting to get picked from either Ian or Jared. I wanted for Jared to pick me so that if we won, he won't congratulate me. Sadly, Ian got the words out quicker. I groaned in my head, it was kind of a let down. They put me to play in the center, against Jared. I could see he was a little unsure of this, clearly he just didn't want to hurt a girl. I smirked as I got the ball and began to run with it, running felt so good on my muscles. Jared tried to pull a smooth trick on me, but I caught on too fast and ended up tricking him an scoring a goal. Soon enough, we won. I looked over to see Jared, there was sweat caressing his face. It honestly made him look ten times hotter as he lifted his shirt up to wipe his forehead. I shook the thought as I ran to get some water. I felt a hand tap my shoulder.  
"I will say,your good." He said said while taking a gulp of his water. I smiled and nodded as I began to chug mine.  
"I guess it's just something I enjoy." I said while smiling at him. I enjoyed soccer a lot, it was a stress relied.  
"We'll next time, your on my team." He said while walking away to go talk to the other guys. I couldn't help but let butterflies fill my belly as I tiredly walked back to the room.  
The next morning.  
I felt someone shake me to wake me up, it was Jared. It took me a couple of looks to realize who it was, before my face turned red.  
"We have a raid to go on." He said while smiling. I waited until he left to get up and change into some thing else. I kissed Jaimie on the head before I left my room, once again feeling slightly worried that anything would happen. I kind of regret going on this raid now, but it was too late to back out. I walked to the main room to see everyone waiting there for me. There was no Ian?  
"Where's Ian?" I said while looking around.  
"Oh Ian, he doesn't go in raids. He can't handle them." Jared said while looking away. I'm guessing something happened the last time, and no one wanted to tell me about it clearly. I hugged Jeb goodbye as we walked to the vehicles. They were big jeeps, that only say two people. I'm guessing they had enough room for food though.  
"Okay, Melanie and me. And you and Kyle." Jared said while pointing to Andy. Andy nodded and causally jumped into the jeep at the same time Kyle did. I got in along with Jared, we had glasses that we had to put on. I'm not sure what glasses would do? What if it was a rainy day. I didn't even bother to think about it longer before Jared turned the radio on.  
"We have kind of a long drive, you can relax if you want." He offered. I didn't want to bore him, it would be rude to take a nap or something.  
"No I'm fine. So Jeb handed me a pill but didn't explain what it was for." I said while pulling it out of my pocket, looking at the tiny capsule it was.  
"Hey, don't lose that now. If I tell you to bite that, bite it. No one wants anyone to be taken and lead seekers to the caves. It's poison, that could take down the strongest man. I'm sure we will be safe though." He said while turning an smiling at me.  
Page break;  
It was at night and we were robbing a grocery store. Me and Jared were throwing supplies in the back of the jeeps when I heard a siren. Jared handed me a knife.  
"This is just i case you need to use it." He said while standing up straight, and getting ready to attack someone.  
"What can I help you two with?" The soul asked while walking towards us.  
"Oh nothing, our hosts just enjoy going shopping at night." I lied. Obviously this wasn't my first raid or encounter. I looked over to see Jared a little shocked.  
"Oh that is fine, but so you mind me checking your eyes. We have two souls missing and we think humans have taken them." He said as he walked towards Jared. I grew anxious and I know Jared did too. I tighten my grip on the knife and grabbed the seeker by his neck. I had my arm around it.  
"Soul, this is very wrong. Please let me go." He begged. I knew this was wrong and I really didn't want to hurt him, but I knew our lives would be in trouble along with everyone's at the caves. I put my knife to his throat, looking to Jared who slightly nodded. I put pressure on my hand as I quickly moved the blade from one side to another, seeing blood splatter on Jared's pants along with my hands. I looked around, as Jared quickly finished and we got into the jeep. The other jeep pulled up beside us, thank god we were almost done. We could head home, with all of us we got a lot done. This was the quickest raid I have ever been on, but also I'm not spending hours walking. I could feel my body tremble as I looked at the blood on my hand. It smelt like metal, I felt sick.  
"I give you credit back there." He said while looking at me.  
"Thanks." I murmured. I just killed someone and I get credit for it.  
"You lied and he believed you but then you killed him. Damn your a dangerous women." He said with a joking tone in his voice. He was clearly trying to lighten the mood. I could get used to having him around, maybe just as friend. That's all we could ever be anyways.  
Damn Melanie is a killer? Well she killed a soul, she had too! As you can see this story is very different than my other ones or than the host but I'm trying hard to make you all like it!


	4. Kisses

I feel like people arent taking a liking to this story, sigh. Why even write it then? Well here is another chapter. Review, whatever.

So how do you all like the story so far? Did you like my little twist? Yeah, yeah it's wrong to have her kill someone but you know it's fiction.  
Melanie's point of view.  
Is it wrong to think about someone even when you shouldn't. I mean sure I would 18 soon, but I knew he was still in his late twenties and Jeb would still treat me like a child. It's not even like we could ever pull off being together. I mean yes he was mature, handsome, and had a great sense of humor. I groaned, why was I letting myself think about this? We were still in the jeep when I looked over at him. He sat up straight, his arm muscles glistened in the early morning sky. I had not slept all night, I didn't want to leave him up all alone. It was dangerous and I really don't feel like being taken as soon as I get safe. I observed his facial features once again.  
"So Jared tell me about yourself." I said to him trying to make him feel a little less lonely and a little more alive. And honestly I wanted to hear more about him.  
I could see his lips curve up slightly.  
"We'll I'm 27, I've know Jeb for a good bit of time. I stayed with him and helped him out before the invasion. It's not that he couldn't take care of himself, I guess I just felt the need to help him out. Ugh, I lost my whole family and I must say Im pretty good at surviving. I graduated high school but didn't go to college." He said while looking at me, basically telling me it was my time.  
"I'm 17, and well Jeb is my uncle. I've been keeping my brother safe for years. Right before you guys found us I was about to just give up. If someone would have offered me for Jaimie to be safe but for me to die, I would have taken it in a heart beat. Ugh, I some anger problems, but the normal girl ones. I mean I guess I'm not to happy when someone holds a knife against my throat." I laughed, I could see him laugh to. I couldn't believe he was 27, but something in my head just said I told you so. That was a pretty decent sized age gap. I could feel a little bit of disappointment spring through me, but I was used to it.  
"I'm surprised that you actually kept yourself and your brother alive. Not many girls can do that. Hard to believe your 17, I would have guessed at least 20." He said. I could hear disappointment in his voice. I could actually hear his tone change. It was obvious to me, but had he meant to change it. I could feel my pulse slowly arise as I began to think about this.  
"We'll I would have thought you were younger." I joked as I slightly pushed his arm. He began to laugh, he looked good for his age. Maybe a little too good. And he was in great shape, his body and face did not match his age. I sighed, why did he really have to be so attractive. I turned to look at him when I seen his view was already on me. I could feel my chest tighten up. He was looking at, I could feel my cheeks warming. It's obvious that we caught each others looks, he blushed too. I couldn't believe that he was blushing, did that mean something good. We looked behind us and seen a seekers car, thank god the lights weren't flashing. I could feel my heart speed up, worry filled my veins. I was scared, this was the second seeker I had seen already. Thankfully enough, they turned off the road. I could feel tension release from my jaw.  
"Hey, I told you we would not get caught." He said as he smiled at me. Could I really trust him? So far what he said has been correct. It's just hard to ever trust someone, I mean it's kind of the end of the world. I still had to keep my guard up.  
"Yeah, well I just kind of killed that guy." I said, feeling ashamed of myself. I knew I was wrong but he would have easily gotten us killed. I could feel my hands start to tremble. I had to do what had to, I didn't want myself to die, or Jared.  
"Hey, give yourself credit back there. Sure you killed him but one life is better than ours. Your gonna on a raid and don't you think anything else. Everyone has to do something that we don't want to." He said while grabbing my trembling hand. I couldn't help but gasp at this movement, along with the feelings that came with it. Maybe it was my sense of feeling a little safe for once. Maybe it was the sense of his comforting ora. It was all too much at once, the gasp flew from my mouth and my eyes went wide.  
Jared's point of view;  
She was telling me about herself, and I couldn't help but curse at myself. She's only 17, an I'm 27. I'm almost positive her uncle wouldn't think twice before ever killing me. Even if she did turn 18 at some point, I would be 28. It would be pointless to even look over at her and admire her. She was such a strong women, every little thing was precise. I knew it was wrong, but after she killed that soul the way she did, I couldn't help but admire her more. Her strength, her dedication to keep people safe. We were in the jeep and I knew she was feelings second hand thoughts about it. She felt guilt, but she didn't see how strong she actually was. Any other girl would have panicked or put us In a bad situation due to yelling for me to help. I knew I should have done more, but she moved so fast. I couldn't help but reach my hand over to grab her trembling hand. It was a sign of comfort but I could help but feel something other than that. It was an electrical spark, the kind you hear about in movies. I've had girlfriends, I've been under lust, but I had yet to feel this spark until now. I knew she felt it became she gasped. I had to keep my eyes on the road, I needed to concentrate. We only had about an hour left before we would be back at the caves. I swallowed back the feelings as I pulled off the highway back onto the back roads. I couldn't help but think about how Melanie got here. Her and her brother just decided to come and look for Jeb and they walked through the desert. They were a bout to die when we stumbled over them. Before I knew if she was human, I was scared. And now I'm terrified how what could happen. I always heard Ian and Kyle say about how they were going to make moves on her. They had one disadvantage over me, their age. I knew Jeb wouldn't allow anyone to even touch a hair on her pretty hair. I looked over and seen her looking out the window, I knew she would be tired soon.  
Page break;  
We pulled into the drive away part and hid the jeeps in their usual hide always. Melanie had fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago and I didn't know if I should wake her up or just carry her. I kinda just stood outside the jeep and thought about how to do this. Kyle came up behind me.  
"I got her." He tried to say while attempting to get past my body. I laughed and scooped her body up into my arms. She stirred a little bit, but we were now walking into the cave entrance. As soon as we walked in I seen Jebs eyes grow in horror.


	5. Confusion

**So I just wanted to thank everyone who reads this and wants me to actually keep writing this.**  
Jared's point of view;  
His eyes showed horror, but I'm not sure if it was directly towards me. I mean this could look really bad in his shoes.  
"Is she okay?" He gasped as he ran over to me to inspect her, making sure everything was okay.  
"Yeah she's just asleep." I bluntly said, I fought the urge to look down at her in awe. I knew that it would make the situation look and become worse than anyone needed it to. I can't deny that she isn't beautiful. Sadly the age gap between us would always be a problem. It would always be the thing that made others curse if they even seen me look at her the wrong way.  
"Thanks Jared, you can take her to her room." He said, with a smile. I wasn't sure if he caught on to my helpfulness or if he was going to call me out later in private. He should thank me for keeping her safe, for making sure not one wrong thing even touched her over the week that we were gone. Of course I wouldn't let anything touch anyone but I started to become a little protective. As we were walking through the hall way, I couldn't help but get a glare from Ian. I knew how much he wanted her, how badly he wished that this was him carrying her right now. I knew he would try to twist his way around so it would be him. My age worked against me in every shape and form. I carried her to her room and began to lay her down on her bed when her fingers clutched tightly to my shirt. I sighed as I tried to lighten her grip, I didn't need anyone to walk in and see things this way. I didn't want to lightly rip her hands away, but I had too. I took a blanket and laid it over her gently and walked away. I knew my body was tired, very much like hers.  
Page break;  
It was late at night, and very few were still awake in the caves. I guess I was one of those few, I tried to let myself get rid of the thoughts that banged into my head. I didn't hear any footsteps but I looked up to see Jeb, with his lips straight.  
"Jared, is there something going on with you two?" He asked, simply just wanting to know if I would go against his word.  
"No, I listen to your word Jeb, and I won't break it. But isn't it a little strange to just jump to conclusions? She was sleeping and I carried her in, wouldn't you rather have me do it over Kyle?" I said, did Jeb really think that something so wrong could be going on? That I would go against his word, I respected him.  
"We'll Ian said he seen you two." Jeb said while eyeing me down.  
I sighed, did Ian really feel the need to want her this much.  
"Well, I hate to be a downer on his parade but no nothing happened. If its really that big of a deal to be friends with her, than ill stay away from her." I could hear anger grow in my voice. Was Ian so caught up that he had to ruin a friendship? I was just getting to know her and makes a big deal over that? I couldn't help but feel annoyed that me and Jeb were even having this conversation. I was deprived of sleep, and anger was making my blood boil.  
"Now son I didn't say that." He said, he obviously picked up my tone.  
"You didn't have to." I said as I turned on my side. It was a loud sign that I wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to hear anymore of what he had to say. I was upset enough that I told myself that I would stay away from her.  
Page break;  
Melanie's point of view.  
I woke up the next morning feeling energy once again. I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be. I remember falling asleep but I don't remember getting back to my room. I turned my body and seen Jaimie sitting beside me.  
"You know, you snore." He joked as he ruffled my hair. I knew he missed me, and that was his way of showing it. I didn't mind it though, I knew I lightly snored.  
" I was tired, who could blame me?" I said defending myself. The thought was still fresh about what I had done on the raid, it sent chills down my body.  
"So I here Jared and Jeb yelling last night." He said, shrugging. I'm guessing that it was rare to hear yelling in the caves because everyone talked about it. I sighed as I heard a knock. Jaimie told them to come in and it was no other than Ian.  
"Hey Melanie I just wanted to see if you were hungry." He said, with the creepy smile he did. I wanted to roll my eyes, usually Jared stopped and got us for breakfast. Was he still tired and sleeping from the raid.  
"Okay, we'll get out so I can get dressed." I said bluntly, not caring if it sounded cold. This was not the person I wanted to see in the morning. This kid was a pain in my ass, as if I couldn't walk myself to go get food?  
He walked out and I got dressed, I still heard him outside waiting with Jaimie and making small talk with him. Jaimie talked to few people, Jeb,Jared,Maggie, and Sharon. He just needed to warm up to people, and he clearly took on to Jared well. Kyle and Ian were just to different for Jaimie to want to get to know. I walked out and seen Ian smiling at me and waiting. Literally I just wanted to walk me and Jaimie, walking with Ian made me feel miserable. I walked behind him and Jaimie and we soon entered the kitchen where everyone ate. I searched the room to find the face that I was eager to meet. I surely found him, eating and talking to Maggie. His face didn't show the usual smile on it, he looked over at us and looked upset. Why didn't he smile at me? Did I say something? I could have sworn we were friends. I looked over to see Ian smirking. At that moment Jared stood from the table throwing his stuff away and storming out. He clearly looked upset. I felt bad, did I do something? I thought we were getting along just fine, actually I could have sworn we were. I sighed as I turned and walked the way that he had just left. I at least wanted to see what was wrong with him, that's what a friend would do right?  
I walked away from Ian and Jamie, I wasn't that hungry after all. I walked through the hallway of Jared's room and heard him cursing in it. Did I actually want to go in there and see what was wrong? Would he raise his voice at me? He didn't seem like the type that would, but I wasn't sure what he would do. I swallowed my worries and made my feet take me there.  
"Jared?" I said timidly. It barely made it out louder than a whisper. I didn't want to just walk in and make him feel uncomfortable.  
"Come in." He said, with a slight growl in his voice. I got nervous, was it me that he was angry at? Was it too late to walk the other way and just catch up with him later.  
I walked into his room, nervous and uncomfortable. I seen his scowl drop as soon as he seen my face.  
"I just wanted to see what was wrong, you looked upset back there." I said while shrugging my shoulders. I have never been this shy, but I've never talked to someone like him. He never showed his emotions on his face, it was intimidating.  
"Melanie, I'm glad you thought of seeing what was wrong. You really shouldn't be here though." He said as he turned his face from my view. And then it clicked, Jeb had told Jared to stay away from me. Jeb didn't want me to be friends with him because he was older than me.  
"This is because of Jeb isn't it? This is because I'm friends with you and your older. Well it is the end of the world and the choice of friends is slightly slim. I thought were getting to know each other just fine." I said as I slightly whined the last part. Jeb didn't have to choice of who I could be friends with.  
Jared walked closer to me, his face close to mine. I knew there was something going on inside of his head.  
"Melanie, I'm so much older than you. It's just not right, and it would cause nothing but problems. I enjoy being friends with you. And I'm sure one day Jeb will look past it." He said while looking in my eyes. Temptations made my head spin, desires took role. I looked up to him, and closed the gap between us. I felt my lips meet his, and they met their match. I could feel his hands wrap around my waist as I deepened this kiss. This blissful kiss that we both had wanted. This is what I've wanted to do in the jeep, when he grabbed my hand and sent sparks through my body. My hands wrapped their selves around his neck pulling him closer to me. How does something so wrong feel so right?  
**I know this chapter sucked, but I wanted to get one out today. :)**


	6. Hurt

I'm glad everyone likes my stories. If I could give you all hugs, I would. I would thank you all for actually giving my stories the time of day.  
Jared's point of view;  
It was all so wrong, but it felt so right. Her lips up against mine, the spark roared in my body. Her lips melted into mine, I snaked my arms around her waist. I could feel her fingers run through my hair, and I couldn't help but moan, this was my sweet spot. I broke the kiss, breathing harder than I would have liked too. I knew what I had just done was wrong, and I felt bad for doing it. She was too young for me, this was basically a death sentence.  
"Jared, I." She tried to say, I couldn't help but sense how nervous she was. Here I was, so much older than her and she was fumbling her feelings. And I was standing here,being selfish and not saying a single word.  
"Melanie, your so beautiful, but your so young." I admitted. I had looked at her, to see a tear forming in her eye. It wasnt long before it rolled down my cheek. Ugh, Jared your so stupid look what you did. You made this poor girl, the girl who had enough guts to basically say that she liked you.  
"It's the end of the world, and your worried about that?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheek. I gently took my hand and wiped away her tear. I could feel her body relax under my touch.  
"I would do anything to be able to be with you. It's just too wrong, and everyone in the caves would kill me." I confessed as I brought her face into my two hands. I knew that something like this would only cause problems in the caves. Although I couldn't help myself, she was adorable. Her wisdom was beyond her years, her body was screaming for me to touch it. As badly as I wanted to touch her, I knew it would be chaos. I couldn't do it to her, I would end up hurting her. Hell, I already made her cry. After the raid, I couldn't help but start to grow a liking towards her. She was strong, fierce, and attractive. I was about to kiss her again when Jebs threat flashed into my head. I turned my head away, as I heard her take a deep breath in. I knew that had to have hurt her, because it made me feel a little upset. I was about to talk to her when she walked away from me. I turned to the wall of my room and punched it. Why does everyone have to have a say about what I do?  
Melanie's point of view;  
How would have been so foolish? To actually think someone like him could like someone like me. And then he speaks out of pity? I'm literally so stupid it's pointless to even try to talk to a guy ever again. I sighed as I leaned my head against my wall in the cave. Breakfast just finished and I knew my dad had just begun, and we still had to do work together. I heard my little brother come in and I tried to smile at him.  
"Uncle Jeb is looking for you, he said we need to go work." Jamie sighed as he walked over to me and tugged on my hand. I knew I couldn't let myself be upset over something this stupid. Uncle Jeb and the rest of the cave needed my help, I groaned as I walked out to the wheat fields. As I worked I couldn't help but notice my white tank too was drenched in sweat, and it was awkwardly clinging to my body. I didn't think anyone was close to me when I turned to see Jared standing by me working. I couldn't help but stare at his body, the way his muscles glistened in the sun. He lifted his shirt up to rub the sweat off his forehead, my body melted. I guess I was staring, because before I knew it he was smirking at me. I tried my best to try to hide my blush. He just told me that he couldn't be with me and now he's smirking at me?  
This is a bad chapter I know, I'm so sorry.

My writers block is killing me.


	7. Excuse Me?

_"We'll find our love in the sky."-The Weeknd_

_I wrote this chapter while I listened to the song "Sweater Weather" and let me tell you, I love that song!_

_I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short, you guys deserved a longer chapter. I feel like a horrible writer now, but this one will be long, I'm just pushing through a writer block for this story! Arranged love is easy to write at this moment, this one not so much._  
Melanie's point of view;  
Irritation. It was thick through my blood that was currently boiling. Why would even dare to smirk at me after the talk we just had, the one that made me feel the harsh let down. Rejection. Although I've never had a boyfriend so I really did not know how it felt to be rejected. I was used to looking but never touching or talking too, but I never once got the guts to talk to them. And now here he was, sweat beads caressing his perfect face. I don't think he could ever truly look bad even if he tried. Of course, it was another matter of looking and not touching, well ever again. I was getting some water, when my lips started to buzz again. The pair of lips that had previously touched mine, still heated mine. I could still feel his arms snaked around my waist and burning my torso. Why did that even have to happen, why did I have to be so stupid. I casually finished working around 7 o'clock, thank god this bitter day was almost over. I was making my way back to my room alone, everyone was in the game room talking still about their lives. I really didn't want to hang around and spread my misery to everyone. I have been mumbling to myself through the dark corridor. I was almost there when I felt a strong grip pull me in while they take my lips in. I could felt my body felt against their grip as they pushed me against the wall, the burning feeling made this all too firmiluar, it was Jared. I let my finger glide against his skin, enjoying every spark that shot up through my cells. Every spark that made my bones start to feel weaker and weaker. His lips were dominating mine, but I wasn't one to complain. They were soft and warm, and very fulfilling to mine. I once again felt those same strong arms wrap around my frame and make my bones deeply tingle. I pulled away, feeling myself deeply breathe.  
"I was so stupid earlier." He said in a deep huff as he grabbed my face. I agreed, he was very stupid.  
"Yeah,you were." I said in a laugh as I smiled, my lips gently touching his. I'm not sure how feelings can somehow manage to come into someone like this. I mean sure it has been a month, but isn't that a little quick? I couldn't help but pull his lips into mine once more, I'm not sure how long his mind is made up for. I was not going to pass this up.  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room, sitting me down on my bed. He clearly must have wanted to talk about something.  
"Melanie, I think your amazing, your nothing like these girls here. Your actually strong and you do whatever you want. Your so beautiful, without even trying. If you weren't 17, i would make you mine in a heartbeat." He said as he grabbed my hand. I knew my heart was terribly speeding up, Im pretty sure everyone could hear it echo in the halls. Was this going to be a bad talk or a good talk? I can feel my nerves shifting and growing anxious.  
"Jared, don't worry about age. I turn 18 soon, and in pretty sure Jeb wouldn't care if I explained it. We can simply hide it from everyone, no one would have to know. Only we would know, and maybe Jaimie." I tried to tell him as looked deep into his golden orbs. They showed how nervous he truly was, like he was torn between two different decisions. I'm not sure why he was so torn, did he really think I was something special? Special enough to make a conflict grow deep inside of his head. Surely, he could just get over me if things didn't work out?  
"There's something about you, your worth the wait. I don't care if I hide my life from people. It's worth it." He said as he grabbed my face and peppered it with kisses. These feelings were twisting and winding inside of my body, I can't describe them. I have never felt anything like this before, it was magical. We heard someone walking down the corridor, there heavy boots clicking against the hard cave floors. We jumped apart from each other, it was too late for Jared to flees. I quickly tried to think of a conversation to start.  
"I know we have to go on a raid soon, I just don't know when. I need tampons though." I spit out just in time to see Jeb standing in the doorway. I couldn't help but fight the blush that has now been on my face. I mean, I really did need tampons but no one else needed to know that well until now. I looked at Jeb, his face was a slight white color.  
"What's going on here?" He asked, I knew he heard about the tampons, I basically yelled it. He was the last person that would even need to see Jared look at me the wrong way.  
"I came to see if Melanie would like to go on another raid with the group, she saved all of our lives last time." Jared blankly said, trying not to smile. I knew he was proud of me and I was proud of myself to an extent. I could see Jebs face light up, knowing that he could be proud of me for something.  
"I think that would be a great idea, we need all the help we can get. Whenever you guys decide to head out just tell the group." He said with a smile. I was waiting for him to leave, but he clearly wasn't leaving until Jared followed him. I said goodnight to them both, trying not to make my goodnight to Jared seem better. As they walked out, Jared turned and flashed me a smile. I couldn't help but squeal when I knew they were completely gone. I heard another pair of footsteps, hoping it would be my little brother. I turned to see it was Ian and Kyle.  
"You know, you have to pick one of us." Kyle chirped it, including a smirk while they walked closer to me. My nerves started to feel uncomfortable, they were enclosing me.  
"I don't want either of you two, get out." I tried to say, I tried to raise my voice. The movement of Kyle's hand going over my mouth made the words muffle. I knew at this time everyone was either sleeping or they were trying too. Where was Jamie?  
"You know, I guess Jaimie decided to sleep in the game room? Strange huh?" Kyle said as he pulled me close to his body. I felt in danger, these two would obviously be stronger than me. My body was in panic mode, I needed help. I could feel my body being pushed up against the wall, Kyle touching it. I was trying to squirm away from his touch. I kicked him in the shin, but he would budge. I even tried to bite his hand, but that did nothing more than get a hand wrapped around my throat. I could feel tears start to cloud my eyes, I wouldn't be winning this battle. I was trying to push him away when I felt his hands start to pull my tank too up, Ian holding my hands back. If I could kill them right now, I would. I was kicking every part of them that I could reach. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worse when I heard someone clear their throat. It was Jared. His face was red with anger, his veins were pulsing in his forehead. My eyes were fixed on him walking up to Kyle. I shut my eyes, but I heard a loud smack. I opened them to see blood dripping off of Kyle's nose, his hands trying to stop the blood from dripping down onto his clean shirt. I was now settled on the floor, a little worked up about what happened. Ian swung for Jared missing him, but Jared returned the favor by punching him in the mouth.  
Both brothers were now up against Jared, he was sticking up for me.  
"Why would you touch her?" Jared asked through his teeth. His fists were clenched to his sides, blood cascading down from the one. I quickly got to my feet, anger now thickening my skin. I turned to the oldest twin, bringing my fist into his eye. He stumbled back, I felt Jared pull me back and push me behind him as Kyle lunged at me. He was met once again with Jared's fist.  
"How would Jeb like this Jared? Robbing the cradle I see." Ian said, clearly being cocky. I felt Jared take a deep breath in as he pushed Ian against the wall by his throat.  
"Jared stop." I yelled, Jared turned to me, his eyes cold with anger. His golden warm orbs were now cold and icy. Was he really that upset by Ian's comment? Or was it the fact that I tried to stop him.  
"Let me go, were leaving." Ian said as he tried to struggle out of Jared's intense grip. Jared let him leave with his brother, both of their faces had blood on them.  
"Are you okay?" He said to me as he rushed over to me. I nodded, my thoughts were keeping my brain occupied. His hand lightly touched my arm, the sensation was too much. I leaned into his touch, taking it in. I took my hand and traced Jared's jaw line as I gently kissed him. The sparks weren't as heavy as they usually were.  
"Mel, did you hear what Ian said?" He asked as he sighed. Oh my god, not this again. I can't help but get annoyed at Jared's indecisive mind.

_So what do you think is going to happen? Is Jared going to make a big deal about it all? And is someone going to tell Jeb. Thank you all for liking this story, and I hope Melanie and Jared are growing on you all as much as I love em. (: I mean mainly also because I ship max and saoirse in real life haha!_


	8. Silly Lies

_**So everyone actually really likes this story, thank you all!**_

_**Does anyone have any idea on how Wanda and Sunny should come in? It will be soon hopefully! Im just starting to get a plot with Mel&Jared and their forming relationship.**_

_**Melanies Point Of View;**_

I could feel my blood start to boil in my veins, my nerves were tingling. Was he being serious right now?

"Jared, do not even say anything about that. At this point it is either you like me or you don't." I said, anger started to lace into my voice. My emotions were playing games with my head, along with my words. I could see his face tighten as his emotions started to seep through his features, he was shocked. I have never been the kind to hold in what I have to say, and at this very moment I'm not sure if that is a good or bad feature to have. I lifted my eyes to his, preparing for the worst to happen once again. My night had all ready made me wish that I was deep asleep in my mind beside my little brother. I closely watched his figure make its way to mine, closing what little space that I had put between us. I was expecting him to tell me that it is all wrong and leave, like it happened in most cheap stereotypical love movies. What I wasn't expecting was his next action, he carefully place his hands around the frame of my face moving it closer to his.

"Why should I care about what they say right? They're pointless little kids, who are only after your body. Now surely, I could do the same thing. I could lead you on, have my way after a while and leave you. But that is where I am different, I'm into your personality along with your beautiful features. I have to show you that if I go into something like this with someone like you, I don't want it to be a fling. You're a prize, a prize that I am willing to work for." His voice was gentle, soothing, and dangerously serious. Could he really mean these words that are flowing out of his mouth? God, he was perfect. Even if he had dirt on him from the days work, his looks were still something to stare at, something to adore. I could feel my body tingle in shock, I don't think I could choke a word out of my dry throat even if I tried. I could see his brow start to furrow in wonder, as if he expected me to react to him badly. He was mature, unlike the two goons that ran around the caves with their testosterone levels hitting their peak every time they seen a girl. But Jared was different, he was so serious but still so young and naïve at heart. I felt a jolt of courage sprout through my body as I lifted my arms from their comfortable position and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling myself into him, like I wished I would have done earlier. I couldn't help but kiss him, it was a want, it was a need. Im guessing that answered his statement for him because he quickly began to kiss me back and snake his arms around his waist. I could feel the ends of my lips form into a smile as I pulled away from him, telling him I need my rest. He picked me up and carried me to my bed, gently setting my down. I could feel myself laugh at his silliness, could this actually be the beginning of something unstoppable?

I woke up the next morning to Jared telling me it was time for breakfast, along with Jamie hitting my with a dull pillow that we had taken on the last raid. I couldn't help but laugh at this silly mishaps that I awoken too. I knew that we couldn't tell Jamie what was going on just yet, it hadn't been long enough. I quickly got up, while tackling my little brother quickly but carefully. I could see Jared laughing from my corner view, he was quickly taking a liking to Jamie, unlike Ian or Kyle who simply thought he was annoying. Jamie was life, he was growing and needed someone to look up too and it was hard to find someone who stood out to him. I seen Jamie quickly jump out from under my grip and try to tackle Jared, which made me laugh.

We were walking to breakfast, me and Jared mainly talking about the raid that was soon coming up. I knew I was still a little unsure because of the last one, but if Jared was as serious and mature as he showed me, he could help me this time. It's hard to think that its only been a month and a couple of weeks, okay maybe two months. I laughed at the stupid moment that just occurred in my head. I could feel myself relax, well until we walked into the cafeteria. I seen Kyle and Ian talking to Jeb, each brother having a deep cut on their faces. I could see the anger in Jeb's face quickly arise, as he seen us walk in together. I couldn't help but glance at an angry Jared, his jaw locking and his veins starting to make their selves present. I quietly watched Jeb motion us over to him, telling us to go to the game room now. I knew something was wrong, someone mixed up their stories. Someone was angry, and they were about to feel my hell. I could feel my hands clench as I stood in front of Kyle in the game room. I could see the smirk in his face, he was clearly up to something.

"Now what happened last night, I want the detail and I want them now." Jeb explained, anger exploding his voice. I know they wouldn't tell on themselves so they would have to blame it on..Jared.

"I was in my room, and these two came into my room. Thank god Jared showed up to talk about the raid, or I wouldn't be as pure as I am now." I spit out, trying not to give as much description as he wanted. I felt kind of uncomfortable telling my uncle that those two could have easily taken my virginity. I seen his face loosen towards Jared, and turn sharply to Ian and Kyle. Kyle was now getting antsy, knowing his lies were about to bite him in his ass.

"Well boys, it looks like you two got your roles mixed up. The way you two told it was, you saved her from Jared. Kind of funny how stories get mixed up. Dont cha think so?" He said as his knuckles grew white against his gun. Before I knew it, Jared was standing over a moaning Kyle. I could see blood dripping off of Kyle's nose once again.

"I think it's broke again, you idiot." Kyle spat at Jared, clearly annoyed. I could see Jeb laugh a little, as he told Kyle that he would shoot both him and Ian if they ever touched me again.

Pagebreak;

It was two weeks later and time for another raid. I knew we were leaving tomorrow, and I couldn't help but feel sick. Did I really want to go again and leave Jamie. Then again I could have some alone time with Jared, knowing this could be a kind of long raid. I sighed as I smiled, me and Jared alone. I closed my eyes as I laid in my bed, feeling the heat of his touch spark in my mind. I looked over at my sleeping brother, thanking god that he was now okay. That he could finally sleep, and eat everyday. He never really knew what happened to our father, but with him getting older, his is starting to understand. He knows our world has gone to total shit and every time I walk out of this cave that I had the possibilities of being taken. I shuttered at the thought of my eyes having a silver glow in them, knowing I was occupied. I tried to shut my eyes, letting my thoughts drift away. Letting the sweet thoughts of me and Jared being alone for a good 3 weeks, and what we could be. Over the past couple weeks, we've gotten closer to each other. I knew things about him, and he knew things about me. I know how simple that sounds, but I was beginning to open up to him as much as I could. I closed my eyes, while closing my mind, knowing I could somehow be in his arms tomorrow.

**_So how was this chapter? Too much of a fluff with no plot? Oh god, I just want people to like it! Well thanks for reading. :)_**


	9. Slaps And Kisses

**So you guys like this story? Well yay. :)**  
**I like writing it, now bare with my I'm still I'm the rising actions, were not close to the problem just yet. :)**  
**So I'm almost positive it is the morning of them leaving to go on the kind of long raid.**  
_Third person point of view;_  
Melanie woke up, slightly groggy from the lack of sleep the night before. She was nervous to leave her brother, who was growing up so quickly. Sometimes she forgets the invasions going in until she comes back to the harsh reality. She quickly got dressed and said goodbye to her brother, who was still half asleep. She walked out to the main room to see everyone waiting for her, she didn't think she was the last one. She noticed Kyle wasn't in the group.  
"So who's filling in for him?" She asked, not because she would miss him, but he was good in a raid.  
"We'll I hope you don't mind, but he's just running late." Jeb said, anxious to hear Melanie's answer.  
"I don't mind." She said, not noticing the tone in her voice that made Jeb wince a little. It was too early in the morning to raise her voice. She seen Kyle walking through the hall, his eye still bruised from Jared. She couldn't help but lightly laugh at Jared's smirk, his satisfaction of seeing the bruise on Kyle's face. Melanie admired Jared, his looks and personality. Jeb told everyone to be careful, and that he hoped to see everyone in a couple of weeks. Melanie and Jared made their way to the one jeep while Kyle and Brandt made their way to the other one. Brandt was driving this time, he was a good driver. Melanie and Jared were driving behind Kyle and Brandt, Melanie had her hand interlocked with Jared's. She kept looking over at him with his sun glasses on, she adored everything about him. The way his lips set straight when he was trying to be extra careful. The way his thumb gently rubbed hers, pulling her hand closer to his body. She didn't mind, she actually scooted a little closer to his body. He smiled at her small gesture, and put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned into his chest, but she knew they couldn't get caught in the moment. She kissed his cheek and scooted back over to where she sat, grabbing his hand once again. Kyle looked in their side mirror and noticed Jared and Melanie's little embrace. A ping of jealousy shot through him, why would she pick Jared over him?  
They all drove for another 3 hours making their way to their first stop. This time Jared and Melanie would head in and act like souls to go shopping. Kyle and Brandt would stay behind and if anything happened they would head in. Melanie was nervous and Jared kept trying to calm her down.  
"Jared this is too dangerous." She said, trying to steady her uneasy breathing.  
"Mel, we are going to go in there and were are going to act like souls. We're going to get what we need and walk out of there and head to the next store." He said while grabbing her face, he could see her body tremble. She took a deep breath in and sat up straight, trying to copy the souls. They got out together and walked like the souls. Keeping there backs up straight, and head up. They knew they couldn't walk fast, they needed to keep in pace with the souls around them. Thankfully this store was not filled with very many souls. They both flashed all the souls smiles while they gathered what they needed. Thankfully they blended in, and got through it all pretty easily. Melanie had talked to one soul, and to Jared's surprise she knew exactly what she was talking about. They made their way back out to the jeep and put the groceries in the back, giving a thumbs up to Kyle and Brandt. They were now off to their next destination an hour away, and everyone had confidence that they would do fine.  
It was the night of the last day of the raid, everyone could head back home tomorrow. They were an hour away from the caves and anxious to get home. It was night time and it was Kyle and Brandt's shift. When they were loading this things into the back of the jeep Melanie and Jared caught two seekers come up behind them. The seekers were waiting for Kyle and Brandt to turn around, and they drove. Melanie and Jared carefully walked up behind them, they would have to knock them out and take them back to the caves for doc to try to take souls out. Jared nodded at a nervous Melanie, she didn't think she had it in her. She took a deep breath in.  
"Hello seekers." She said in a calm voice. They turned around in unison, while both Jared and Melanie striked them. To Melanie's surprise they both fell and the boys quickly picked them up. Brandt shot her an accepting look, sadly Melanie always had to do something that involved hurting someone. When they got back into the jeeps Jared gave Melanie a hug.  
"Why do I always have to be so violent." Melanie said in a dull whisper, she was always over ridden by guilt. Of course Jared felt bad for making her do all of these things, but admired how strong she was.  
"I wouldn't like you any other way." Jared said as he grabbed her hand, he just wanted to calm her down. They were now on their way back to the caves. Melanie now felt safe with Jared, not letting go of his hand the entire time.  
It was the next morning and Melanie woke up outside of the caves, they were all just pulling in. She noticed how obviously tired Jared was. She quickly gave him a kiss, knowing they now had to hide things again. She was surprised over how touchy they have became over the past two weeks add a couple days. It was torture to see each other all day knowing they couldn't touch each other In front of anyone. She sighed as she began to carry boxes into the cave. Jared have her a disapproving smile as he grabbed the boxes from her, winking at her. She couldn't help but smile at his sneaky trick, she was happy until she turned to see Jeb staring at them.  
She knew they were in trouble, or at least they would be soon. She shook the thought as she ran back to the Jeb to grab more boxes once again.  
They needed to be more careful.  
**Oh no, is Jeb catching on?**  
**This could be bad!**  
**So I'm sorry if this chapter was short, this story is actually really fun to write in third person point of view, do you guys mind it? Leave a review. :)**


	10. Secrets

_So I'm glad that people actually want to read this story!_  
**Third person point of view;**  
_It was about a week later and there was tension between Jeb and Jared. Everyone could sense it but Jared tried to avoid him, he didn't need to make himself look suspicious. Although, Melanie and Jared were doing oddly fine. After everyone was asleep Jared would sneak into her room and talk to her and hold her for what little time he could. Some nights were harder to walk away from her than others, only because she was starting to get more touchy and he was trying harder and harder to resist her every night. He knew the age gap was the problem but she was wise beyond her years._  
**_With Melanie& Jared;_**  
It was night-time and everyone in the caves were asleep, well not everyone. Jared quietly and carefully made his over to Melanie's room, making sure not to let anyone see him. Jamie was a deep sleeper, so he wasn't one to worry about. Jared made it to Melanie's room to see her waiting there, laying in the bed. He could see her smirk, he knew her plans were always devious. He walked over to her and sat beside her pulling her into him, resting his face in her hair. And that's when it hit him, he was growing dangerously real feelings for her. This wasn't a little fling, they were falling for each other. When they met it was an automatic connection, a vibe, a flame. He reached down for her hand, wrapping his around it. Feeling her hand move beneath his, feeling her against him. He gently took her chin so she was facing him and kissed her. He knew he wasn't in control anymore when she positioned herself so she ended up laying on top of him, running her fingers through his hair. They both knew they were crazy for each other, but there was a wall between them. Their ages, and Jared stuck to that. He wouldn't let himself go to far, not until she was 18. And even when that happened Jeb would still him. They heard a rustle out in the hall, they quickly stopped. Melanie pulled the blanket over them, making sure to make it seem like she was the only one in there. Jared held his breath as Jeb came in and shut the light off, he tried not to laugh as Melanie faked sleeping. Jared knew Jeb wasn't stupid, but he didn't understand how Jeb didn't notice there were obviously two bodies in the bed. He waited about 5 minutes before Melanie began to laugh. He peeked his head out trying not to smile, she didn't know how close that situation could have been.  
"That was close." Jared sighed, he knew how wild his feelings were for her. He also knew if they ever got caught, he would sure be in trouble. Jeb was the authority and right now he was playing with fire.  
"I turn 18 in two weeks, I'm sure he can manage." She huffed as she threw her arms around Jared's neck. She snuggled her face into him as he began to rub her back.  
"That still means I'll be like 27, and I know he will not agree to that. I don't want to cause any family problems." Jared said as he kissed the top of her forehead. He knew these moments should not be taken for granted, because things could change at any moment. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, and he made his way back to his room. Thoughts cutting away his brain. When he got into his room he tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't help but think what Jeb would do if he seen that.  
**The next day;**  
Everyone was working, and the day would soon be over in a couple of hours. Well the working day that is. Jared and Melanie would sneak glances at each other, only for Kyle to see.  
"Wow,didn't think you'd go that low." Kyle said to a working Jared. Jared put his shovel down a lunged at Kyle.  
"Watch it Kyle." He spit through his teeth.  
"Is that why you bring her on raids? So you can get some? From a child? While we are all out busting our asses you don't do anything." Kyle yelled. Now grabbing the rooms attention. A loud smack of flesh echoed the caves. Ian and Arron ran over to pull Jared off of Kyle. Jeb walked over just in time to see these two argue.  
"I don't care to know, I'm too busy. If I see it one more time someone will have extra work to do. Jared one moment with you?" Jeb said as he pulled the young man aside. He didn't say a word there though, he led them to Jebs office. There Jeb sat down and motioned Jared to sit down. Jared felt nervous, he knew Jeb most likely heard what was said. He knew that this could be the end of him and Melanie.  
"What is going on with you boy?" Jeb asked Jared. Jared was never one to be so violent all the time. Sure he was strong and what not but he could usually contain his anger. Jared knew he couldn't fully answer Jeb.  
"Nothing I guess I'm just a little stressed." He confessed to Jeb, Jeb returned with a strange look. He knew the kid was lying of some sort but he really didn't care to get into it.  
Time passed on and Jared and them got back to work, knowing work was over soon. Melanie cheerfully ran up to Jared, making sure it looked normal.  
"Hey Jared." She said while the waved to the rest of the group.  
"Hey Melanie." That worried her, he usually called her Mel. She shook it from her head.  
"Hey Mel can you give me a hand?" She heard her uncle yell over to her. She said goodbye to everyone and made her way to her uncle. They walked to his office but before they could reach it Jeb stopped her.  
"Now I see you have a liking to someone." He said. Melanie shook her head, and tried to keep walking. She knew she couldn't give into Jeb and tell him what has gone on.  
"No Jeb, I mean I have friends yes." She tried as hard as she could to make an excuse.  
"Well he's 27 and your 17. So it better stay just friends." He said with venom entering his voice. Anger grew through Melanie, she wasnt a child.  
"Your not my father, and that's all we are is friends." She yelled as she stormed away with tears clouding her eyes. She was halfway back to her room when she seen Jared, he just looked at her. This made me cry harder, he didn't even feel bad for her. Well that's what she thought anyways. She made it to her room when she heard him clear his throat. He clearly looked upset, as he looked at her tear stained face.  
"Just get out." She murmured at him, while she slumped into her bed.  
"Melanie, I'm sorry. I couldn't say anything In front of them. Jeb already thinks something's up." He said as he tried to walk towards her. She moved away from his touch, as more tears began to pour down her face.  
"This was so stupid of us, to think something like this could work." She cried out. She knew what was coming next and she knew she should brace herself for it.  
"It wasn't stupid, it could still work out." Jared said as he walked towards her, his face tightening. He wasnt sure why she was so upset, but he knew his feelings for her were stronger than she knows.  
"Maybe we should just forget this all happened. It would do everyone justice." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. This wasnt what she wanted at all, but she thought it's what needed to happen. She could see Jared's face turn white, as he looked down. His fists began to clench.  
"You don't mean that." He said as he sat down beside her, feeling a fire just from sitting beside her. He couldn't help but feel stupid, she's too young to feel the same as him, he thought. He knew that this would upset him for a little, because things were going so great. He tries to touch her hand, and she let him.  
"Just go, make this easy for us." Melanie sobbed, she tried to hold herself together. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She felt Jared's weight leave her bed, and she heard him curse under his breath. Little did she know he took his anger out on the wall, leaving his hand dripping blood. He went back to his room and sat down as tears slightly brimmed his eyes. He blinked them back before he laid down. Everyone else was out playing soccer, but not Melanie and Jared. Melanie was now in her room crying into her old beaten up pillow. She couldn't help but think about everything. About the raids they went on, how he visited her at nights. Now she would have to fall asleep without laying next to him, without talking to him. She took a deep breath in, but the sobs only came out harder. Little did she know, Jeb has been outside her door watching her. He had wanted to talk to her about their talk earlier. Now he was stuck seeing the mess he made. He couldn't help but feel guilty and walk back to the game room, passing Jared's room on the way there. He seen the young man with his head in his hands. He sighed as he made it to the game room.  
"Hey where's Mel?" Jamie asked his uncle.  
"She's sleeping." He lied.  
**Pagebreak;**  
It was the worst week Melanie and Jared have gone through. Sure, it seems a little dramatic. It was now the night and Jeb called everyone to the game room. The supply was running low, and everyone needed to go on another raid. Melanie knew she wouldn't be joining this one,well not with Jared anyways.  
"Well Melanie are you still going?" The one twin asked her. She jumped to see it was Ian, she didn't enjoy his company but she doesn't mind it.  
"I'm not sure, maybe. It all depends if they need me." She said as Jeb cleared his throat. She caught Jared's eye, who looked upset.  
"Who's all going this time?" He asked as he looked around. The usual group stood up, well not Melanie.  
"You have to go. You saved my life last time." Kyle called to Melanie. Brandt nodded in reply to Kyle's comment.  
"We'll boys don't pressure her now." Jeb said. He trusted his niece to keep herself safe, along with the others.  
Melanie stood up and nodded, but does this mean she still has to go with Jared? That could be awkward and nerve-racking.  
"I can drive and she can ride with me." Kyle said as he tried to give her a gentle thank you smile, sadly Jared seen this. His face was growing red as he heard Jeb say that Kyle's plan sounded great. Jared was more upset by the fact that Melanie agreed to go with him.  
"So it's settled, get some sleep everyone heads out tomorrow." Jeb said as he walked away from the group.  
Melanie and her little brother got up and started to walk to their room. She could tell that he was upset that she was going on another raid. But this time when he spoke up it surprised her.  
"So where has Jared been?" He asked her. She whipped her head to him. Had he possible been awake all of those nights? Did he know about their secret relationship that they used to have.  
"What do you mean?" She asked him as they walked Into the room.  
"I'm not stupid, an I'm not a heavy sleeper. I asked why hasn't he been around." This shocked Melanie. He had known but never said anything to anyone. She couldn't help but feel all the memories rush back into her heart, of course they hadn't left but she was trying to numb her feelings.  
"He uhm, he's just busy. And I don't think it would have worked out any ways." She said as a tear tried to escape her eyes once again. Jaime knew not to ask anymore questions as his sister laid down and faced the wall. He could hear her quite sobs, he couldn't help but feel bad. He quietly got up and found his way to Jared's room. He seen Jared sitting there clearly looking upset.  
"Can I come in?" Jaime whispered,  
"Hey kid, come on in." Jared said, trying to cover his anger with a smile. This wasn't the Stryder he wanted to see, he knew he wouldn't see the other one though.  
"You might not want to talk about this,but what happened with my sister?" He timidly asked the older man. Jared's face became soft as he thought about all the times him and Melanie had.  
"Well you have to think she's 17 and I'm 27." He said, clearly hiding the rest of what he wanted to say. Jamie couldn't help but feel shocked.  
"Our parents where 10 years apart to. You know they had to hide their relationship when they were younger too. Then they grew up and got married, but the invasion ruined it all." Jaime said as he looked down. He couldn't help but miss his parents. Jared now felt bad, their situation was just like her parents. But if they lasted then why couldn't Mel and Jared?  
_I know this isn't what everyone expected. It's okay if you say it sucked, I'm sorry :(_


	11. Making Up

**_So I got inspiration for this in the weirdest way but also got inspiration to write a short sorry, but I thought no I have to many going on right now. Well actually..hm. You know what makes me sad? I just want to read Jelanie fan fanfictions but I'm pretty sure I have read them all, and the ones that people are still like updating,very few, I've already read it. Like I'm impatient. So I'm stuck ready ones that are from like 2008, god I'm in Jelanie misery. Someone please make a story :'(_**  
**_Oh this is going to be a good chapter mhmm!_**  
**_Third person point of view;_**  
Melanie woke up tired, it was the day of the raid. Sadly, this time she was stuck with Kyle. She seen the looks Jared had given her, and she knows she feels what he is feeling. She just wants to be able to go over to Jared and kiss him, but she knows she can't. She knows that he is most likely done with her, and she can't help but feel upset. She missed the tingle of his lips against hers, she missed everything. The way his skin felt against hers, but now she was left to remember.  
She groaned as she made her way to the main room waiting for everyone else. Everyone arrived, but Kyle. Melanie thought maybe he was just late again. She knew as soon as Jeb came out with Aaron, something was up.  
"Well he's sick all right. Melanie I hope you don't mind driving with Jared." Jeb said to her. She could feel her jaw drop, why would her uncle allow this? He had just completely pulled her aside about it before. All she could do was look over at Jared, who wouldn't even look at her. She nodded as she made her way over to the jeep, she knew this would not be a fun raid. They climbed in and out they were, driving in the silence. Jared had reached over to grab something when his hand accidentally brushed Melanie's. She bit her lip, as she remember the touch she had missed. And once again it was all brewing in her head. She could see Jared's uncomfortableness, or so she thought. She looked over to see his hand sitting in the seat. "5 seconds of courage is all it takes to change your life." She repeated in her head. Her father told her that quote once, and she was not one to forget it. She grabbed his hand, but he jerked it away as he was surprised.  
"What are you doing?" He whispered. Of course, that is what he hoped she would do, but the sparks over took his body.  
"I'm sorry." She said timidly while she turned to face the window. Jared felt bad now for reacting so harshly, when in reality that is what he's been wanting all day. This is what he has been waiting for, for her to show him that she has an interest. And now he screwed it up,because he was so tense. See the invasion did that, you were always on your toes. You could never fully relax, and it affected everyone. The last anyone needed was to be caught. Jared looked over at Melanie, who now looked upset and embarrassed He reached over and grabbed her hand, twisting their fingers together. He couldn't help but feel happy when he felt her little fingers in between his big fingers. They were like two magnets, and things were happening in their favor. When they were on a back road Melanie scooted closer to Jared as he pulled her into him. Jared could feel her warm breath against his neck, it made him forget about their fight. He was surprised when he felt her carefully kiss his neck, slowly and gracefully. She took in every bit if warmth that his body would radiate. He shut his eyes, he knew this was slowly killing him. He opened them up to see her smiling at him. He quickly kissed her and went back to driving. He knew they had to be careful and cautious,anything could go wrong.  
They drove and stopped at the first raid, it being Brandt and Arron's turn Melanie and Jared just kept watch. While they were waiting in the dark for the boys, they couldn't help but cling to each other.  
Melanie scooted over and Jared pulled her on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, letting herself melt into him.  
"Mel,I'm so sorry." Jared said as he stroked her arm, sending shivers down her spine.  
"No I'm sorry, it's just so stressful back there." Melanie admitted as she turned and looked at Jared. She took in all of his features, admiring each one. He admirably did the same thing to her, he couldn't help but thank god for this miracle. Melanie noticed his admiration and could help but fall for him a little more. She turned and strattled him as she grabbed his lips with hers. She couldn't help but run her fingers throughout his hair, touching every inch of him that he allowed. Jared was exploring her whole body, touching every inch that she allowed him without pushing things. He had a limit set inside of his head that he knew should not be passed yet. Jared was in a trance when Melanie leaned back against the seat,pulling Jared on top of her. He knew things had to stop shortly, but she was getting harder to say no too. He couldn't help but caress her body,feeling a light moan from her rumble in his mouth. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, he was trying to find the self control to pull away from her. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He tried with every last but of strength to pull away.  
"Mel,no." He said as his forehead rested against her.  
She sighed and gave him a peck before they sat back up. Melanie turned out the window to see Brandt watching them, creeping.  
"What the hell?" Melanie yelled. Jared whipped his head over and began to laugh.  
"Brandt what are you doing?" Jared asked while he started to laugh,earning a smack from Jared.  
"Dude that was hot." Brandt exclaimed, while playfully winking at Melanie. Jared began to laugh a little harder as Arron started to laugh too.  
"Wait your there too?" Melanie said, embarrassed.  
"Oh Melanie no no." Arron mocking them, laughing harder and harder with Brandt. Jared couldn't help but laugh, those two were a lot more mature than Kyle and Ian.  
They were pulling up to their first motel, they sent Melanie in too book the room. She came out and frowned.  
"There's only 2 rooms." Melanie said as she handed Brandt and Aaron a key. Brandt winked at Jared, who returned him with a playful glare. Jared was glad Brandt and Aaron were the only ones okay with knowing about Melanie and Jared.  
Brandt and Aaron said goodnight to everyone and went into the their rooms.  
When Melanie and Jared walked into the room Jared went and laid down on the one bed. Melanie laid on the other one, and sighed loudly. Jared laughed and patted the bed loudly. Melanie got up and ran over and jumped on the bed beside him. They could finally fall asleep together,but Melanie had other plans. She was going to make him give in weather he liked it or not. He tugged his shirt off due to the heat that was in the room. He noticed Melanie was staring.  
"Stare much?" He said as he threw her a wink.  
"No." She said as she blushed, and cuddled closer to him. She nested under his arm, feeling his warmth. She rested her hand on his chest and stroked it slowly. She could feel him shiver under her touch. She slowly moved on top of him, pulling him in for a kiss. He knew what she was trying to do, and he did not allow it. He couldn't help but wonder about what it would be like with her, she's never even had a boyfriend before. Surely, she wasnt the girl in school that people pushed around. Jared couldn't help but try to think of life before the invasion. He couldn't help but thank the invasion in a way,they never would have met. He came back to reality to find that he was ontop of Melanie, and her shirt was halfway off. He sighed as he continued to fight the battle in his head. What would Jeb say if he ever found out? I mean Jeb did have those two drive together? Was Jeb accepting things? Of course not.  
_Ouh what is Jeb up to? Does he have a plan? Remember reviews help. :)_


	12. HelloWanda?

_**I'm glad everyone likes this story, I know I haven't updated it in a day or two I'm so sorry :( I had school to do, and I was tired. Well here we all go, this is where Wanda comes in.**_

Jared rushed Melanie to the jeep, making sure no one would see them. He didn't want to risk their lives, if the other guys were gone. He looked over to see the jeep was still parked, he tried not to show his worry to Melanie. He was already worried by the way they rushed out, but he knew if he panicked they would get caught. He didn't have his life on the line, he had hers too. Somewhere along the line, he took a strong liking to her. Somewhere along the line she took a strong liking to him. It was like those movies where a couple fell for each other right away, it was surreal. He defiantly did not want to lose her on this raid. He looked around and was shocked at what he seen, Brandt and Aaron were walking to the jeep. Jared turned to Melanie with a shocked face, he put his arm Infront of her in defense. She couldn't help but smile at his sense of protection. Jared couldn't help but notice they walked up to their jeep, were they still human? He was unsure until Brandt punched Aaron in the arm and raced over to Mel and Jared. Mel opened the window to see Brandt and Aaron start to smirk at her. She could tell they were both not trying to laugh, she didn't realize until she turned to Jared who was biting his lip.  
"What is so funny?" She whined, she hated to be left out of jokes.  
"So Jared get a little hungry last night?" Aaron joked as he pointed to the hickey on Melanie's neck. She didn't catch into what he was saying until the moved the mirror down and looked into it. There it was, a hickey on her neck, fresh and red. Jared couldn't help but wink a Mel when she threw him a glare.

"So how's walking?" Aaron shot at Melanie, once again trying to compose himself. All she could do was look down, and try to cover her very red face.  
"What can I say? I'm just that good." Jared said as he joked with his friends. He knew they shouldn't be having a conversation in the middle of the parking lot, but for a second it felt like everything was normal again.  
The boys began to laugh, as they noticed two girls walking their way. They stood up straight and slid their glasses on, trying to look as much as they could like the souls. Melanie knew that any soul that talked to the guys would end up getting hurt, but this time it all felt different, they didn't act like normal souls. She slid her glasses on as Jared slid closer to her, snaking her arms around her waist protectively.  
"Guys let me handle this." She said, eating her shocked looks from the boys. She could feel Jared's hot breath on her neck, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of his so close to her once again. She now felt a connection towards him, something she couldn't describe, something that felt irreplaceable.  
"Hello, I'm wanderer and that is sunny." The two girls said as they waved to Melanie, walking up to the window. Melanie sent then a warm smile, there was something so off about them. There was silver in their eyes, but they seemed so human.  
"Hello, how can I help you?" Melanie asked, as she gripped Jared's hand, interlocking their fingers. She could feel his body relax against hers, her body naturally relaxed against him in return.  
"Can you help us? You guys are humans right? We need to get away from these people." The words shocked Melanie, as the shorter blond one spoke the words. The one who said she was sunny, nodded in agreement. Brandt and Arron quickly stood behind them, half ready to make a fast move. The only souls who lied, were seekers.  
Jared stiffened a little bit, not really sure how to respond. He could feel words start to rumble in Melanie's back.  
"You two are lying right?" She said as she looked them, she could tell her eyes were most likely wide, thank god they couldn't see them.  
"No, and we can promise you we will not tell a soul." The same one added, she called herself Wanda. Melanie was nervous, she didn't know what to do. She didn't panic, but if they weren't lying then they would leave them here in hell. Melanie always hated the souls for ruining her life, but they also made her meet Jared.  
**_With jeb&the guys;_**  
Jeb walked into the fields to see Ian and Kyle talking, he just wanted them to get to work. He decided he would go over there and have a talk with them.  
"You two young'ns better get'a work right now." He said to the brothers, who just groaned in response.  
"Jeb, why did you have me stay behind?" Kyle asked him, a little upset that he wasn't on the raid.  
"Cause those two needed some time." He said, the boys just stated at him. They though no one was allowed to even talk to Melanie, but Jared could basically date her. Kyle could feel his blood boil, he could be with her right now.  
"Your dumb, old man." Kyle spat through his teeth, Jeb just laughed. He knew everyone wanted something to do with his niece, mainly because there wasnt much of a selection in the caves. Jeb couldn't help but feel bad about lashing out on the kids, after all he wasn't Melanie's father. He knew his brother would be upset about letting his little girl grow up, but she was almost 18. She was so independent already, and had such a strong heart. Hell, he would be surprised if she didn't already have Jared wrapped around her fingers. He though about when he met Jared, he was just a kid in high school. He was on the football team, everyone in their town counted on him. One night during a game someone made a joke to Jared about his mother who was badly addicted to drugs and passed away. Jared had completely freaked out and broken the kids jaw and nose, he knew he had a temper in him. He couldn't help but wonder about Jared and Melanie, was it just a fling? He didn't want her to grow up, but he knew he couldn't stop it. He was completely okay with it, but he didn't want to hear everyone make jokes about it. Jared was always one to try to control his anger, but failed most times. He thought back once again to that game, seeing Jared scream and beat the kid as team mates tried to pull him off the him. Of course Jared got kicked out of football, and he quit school. Jeb knew the kid needed someone to look over him, Jared's father didn't do much about it. He remembered Jared telling him about how his father basically screamed at him, and Jared left home. Jeb had a cabin in the desert before the invasion, and he liked to have the company of the young kid. He showed him how to hunt, and basically everything he knew. He then realized Jared was like a son to him. Jeb caught onto the Invasion before others did, and now he is the one living.  
"Maybe, but he's not childish like y'all." Jeb said as he walked away from the walking twins. He couldn't believe he was defending them, maybe something Melanie said clicked in his head. Maybe the fact of seeing them so upset had done something, he wasnt sure of it though. He didn't completely approve, but he didn't want to lose family. He sighed as he made his way back to the office.  
**_With the raid group;_**  
Melanie was in shock, but the guys nodded. She knew this could be a stupid move, but something told her that was okay. Something was mellow deep down inside of her that maybe showed her that this would all turn out fine.  
"Okay." She stuttered out, now waiting for them to try something, she expected then to pull a gun out or something.  
"Thank you so much!" Wanda said as she smiled at Melanie and now at the guys. Wanda thought the guy behind Melanie was cute, but even she could see their attraction. They agreed that Wanda would ride with Melanie and Jared and sunny would ride with Brandt and Aaron. When they were on their way to the next stop, Wanda started a conversation with Melanie.  
"So if you don't mind, what is your name?" Wanda asked Melanie, who was now sitting in the middle holding Jared's hand.  
"I'm Melanie, and this is Jared, my uh.." Her voice trailed off. Melanie didn't know what they were.  
"Her boyfriend." He finished her sentence as he kept driving. Of course, it was stupid to bring a soul along, but something inside of him didn't mind. Maybe it was the fact that Melanie was so relaxed against him, or maybe he was still in the glory of last night.  
"I'm wanderer, but you all can call me Wanda." She said as she shot the couple a warm smile. Melanie couldn't help but smile at the small girl, she looked so nice an delicate.  
"So tell me why your going against the souls." Melanie was curious, why did she hate her own kind.  
"Because they are cruel, I do not hate then I just need to get away. My host was so Into world peace, I was upset when she left me. I can't help but feel remorse about taking over this planet, and I can't help but blame them. Plus, my seeker was getting on my nerves. And it's so fascinating seeing humans, like you two." She said as her face began to glow. Melanie couldn't help but wonder what she meant when she said"you two."  
**_Ah Wanda and sunny, now how will the caves react? Hmm. Well enjoy this chapter and please review!_**


	13. My Mistake

**Hey everyone, I am writing another story. This one is different than my usual stories, this is first story that is not au. I found the want to do this plot when I read the host once again. Now this going to be about the host, because that is all I write about. Now arranged marriage is still going, so I'm going to balance two stories at once. The uploading will not be slowed down, I will try to upload a chapter of each every day or every other day. I love writing for fanfiction, as long as you guys are here to read it, we'll hey! I did make the trailer for this just look up my username on YouTube;**

**xsweetcravingsx**

_Introduction;_  
_Melanie's point of view._  
The invasion started maybe 3 years ago, the souls had successfully taken over man kind. I was with my little brother Jaimie, he was my world. I did everything I could to protect my little beam of light. I knew I couldn't give him what usual sisters could, I could tell him that dating was pointless. I sighed as I looked over to him while we were walking. You see my uncle Jeb has a cabin out in the desert, and something inside me tells me that he is still out there. That I would be able to take my brother out of harms way, and let him be able to sleep at night without having a constant fear. The body snatchers made me sick, who could take over someone's body? After all we have done to make this world evolve and they just come along and snatch it from us. Erasing the mind of ourselves and the ones we love. How cruel is that? How cruel can these things be, even if they portray to be perfect? The thought made me sick as I stole a car that was sitting out in a parking lot. I have been watching this soul, they worked here and right now they were working. I grabbed Jaimie's hand and made sure we were fast slipping into the car. Souls never locked their doors, and they left the keys in the engine, I shook my head. How naive could these things be? Always being so trustful and nice. I shook the thought as I started to engine, I knew that the souls drove the limit, only because I've watched them. Sneaking into gas stations and over hearing them talk. Thank god this gas tank was full, I looked over to my brother.  
"Jaimie, we are going to be fine" I tried to reassure my brother, who was trembling.  
"You don't know that. What if he's not there, what if seekers are waiting?" My brother seemed upset and annoyed that I was making him take this journey.  
"Damn, Jamie, would you rather try or die here? What if we find a place out there and we can live on our own? I mean I have this feeling Jeb is alive, so for right now you are following me. You are going to do as I say, got it?" I cursed under my breathe. I had never meant to raise my voice at my brother,but my nerves got the best of me.  
I couldn't help but think of how life could be if we found Jeb. Would it be a little normal, would he remember who I was? Of course he would, I have always looked the same. Would we be able to sleep without constantly waking up and looking outside. I knew it could be a long drive, but I couldn't help but feel relieved. I looked back at the case of water I stole from the super market just before we began to drive. I still had a ten hour drive, this would be hell. At least 4 hours passed, I was halfway to the desert, hope sprung through my veins. I looked over at my sleeping brother, he was my life. He was so cold though, his heart was growing empty because of this senseless world.  
_Page break;_  
_Jared's point of view._  
I groaned as I woke up in the caves, it was the same thing everyday. I have been in the caves since Jeb moved here, I always helped him around his house before the invasion. He would sit and tell me about his family, he had a niece Melanie and a nephew Jamie. I wonder if they were still alive, I knew me and Jeb went through hell to make our way here. Of course we had others in the group; Ian and Kyle O'shea, Doc, and Maggie. Maggie was Jebs sister, she was a pain but it was all in good meaning. Her and the other girls worked around the caves doing things the guys refused to. Us guys would fix the field, the girls would cook dinner. I sighed as I thought of myself. Would I ever be able to love someone? Sure the girls here were attractive but none of them clicked in my mind. They were all too nice, to easy to walk all over. I shook my head as I got up and changed my clothes for the day. I didn't mind helping out Jeb, he basically save my life. Sadly, I go on raids every time we need supplies. Everyone said I was the best raider around, that the caves would never be the same without me. I knew that I helped out, but I didn't think I was that important. I walked to the fields to work, something about the air felt different. I tried to shake the feeling but I knew something was not right about today. Could something happen to all of us? Would the seekers come and try to take us? I tried to not worry about it as I began to fix the fields. Maybe It was just my hormones.  
_Page break;_  
_With Melanie._  
I was almost there, I could feel it. I drove over night and now it was morning. It was a sunny warm day out, something in my heart was leaping in joy. My veins were pumping blood through my veins happily, my muscles were ready for whatever I was about to enforce on them. I knew we couldn't drive forever, seekers would see the tracks and follow us looking for the stolen car. I turned to Jaime and shook him to wake him up,my body was exhausted. I smiled as I pulled the car over, put the waters in my bag and made sure my little brother was ready.  
"Well shit here goes nothing." Jamie sound, expecting me not to hear it.  
"Jamie, did you just say shit?" I asked him,my mother tone stepped in.  
"No, I said shoot." He said while smiling at me. I smiled back with the fakest smile that my face could indorse. We began to walk, for hours and hours. I could barely feel my feet as I looked over at my little brother who was still trying to be strong. We both drank some water as the hot sun beamed over us, it felt like the sun was beside us. We walked for at least 4 hours when I seen it, I seen the cabin. There's hope, Jeb is still alive. I tugged on Jamie's hand and ran towards the cabin. I pushed the door open, too see an empty house. There goes my hopes, my last little bit of faith. This is not the sight I wanted too see, I wanted too see Jeb there or hell even Maggie. I tried to swallow back my tears, but I couldn't. I couldn't hold back the disappointment that tore a hole in my heart. I wrapped my arms around Jamie as I began to sob like a child that had lost its toy.  
"Mel, it's not your fault. You had good intentions." Jamie said as he tried to comfort me. I knew he was just as disappointed as me, he hoped Jeb would be there.  
"Now where do we go? We have nothing. Im sick of running like this, we can't even go outside without being in danger. I cant sleep at night without worrying if we are going to be taken, sometimes I think it would be easier that way." I sobbed to my little brother,finally breaking my shell. I couldn't be strong anymore, it was all too hard.  
"Mel, your trying and that's what counts. Your the best big sister a kid could ask for. I wouldn't trade you for the world, your my mom Mel." He said while hugging me as I sat against a tree in the shade. I needed to sit down for a little bit and let my mind relax.  
_Page break;_  
"Jared we need to go out there, I seen something walking." Ian panicked.  
"Well Christ, lets go her Jeb." I said while grabbing a knife and stuffing it in my pocket.  
We walked to Jeb grabbing Kyle along the way, and we were now walking outside. I couldn't help but think if I would end up having to kill this creature. To kill the body snatcher, I felt no remorse. We couldn't have walked for more than 2 hours before we seen figures sitting against a tree. They were sleeping. I looked at Jeb who agreed I would sneak up behind the taller one and grab it. So I did just that. I was almost there when the younger one woke up, terror flashed through his eyes as he shook the other one. She woke up in a panic, standing in front of him. I heard Jeb walking behind me. I grabbed the older on and put my knife to her throat as she was spun facing Jeb. "Melanie?" I heard Jeb spit out. "Uncle Jeb! I'm human still." She spat out, I didn't believe her, she could be lying. "Jeb is she human?" I growled out. He needed to realize this before seekers came. Jeb walked up closer and and grabbed her face lightly looking into her eyes. He turned her face left and right, and sighed.  
_With Melanie;_  
He was there, my uncle was alive. I had a knife pressed against my throat but I still kept my oath for protecting my little brother. I seen someone walk up to my little brother, even with a knife against my throat I pushed my brother against my back. I could feel the knife press harder against my throat, it was starting to piss me off. "Listen, I'm not a fucking alien so I would suggest you loosen this knife before I elbow you in the dick." I could feel my temper finally take action, and I exploded all at once. I seen Jeb laugh, and the guy who had the knife to my throat loosen it. "She's human all right." Jeb said in a laugh that was deep in his gut. I pulled Jaime beside me and Jeb looked in his eyes. "Well they both managed to stay human." He said with a smile. He pulled us into a hug as the person behind me let me go. I turned to face who ever had almost stuck a knife in my throat,expecting him to be rough looking and maybe a little hideous. I turned to see him and I was taken back.  
_With Jared;_  
I let her out of my grip when Jeb told me they were both human, I was shocked. How could a girl keep her and her little brother both alive and safe. How could she have such a temper? She turned to look at me an our gaze met. She was beautiful, he hair fell to her shoulders, she had a petite frame, and her eyes were astonishing. When I looked at her, I seen her blush. She looked young though, a lot younger than me. I sighed, all the other guys in the cave like Kyle and Ian were her age, and I could help but see them drool over her. I knew that even if I wanted too, I wouldn't make a move. The end of the world may be here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go against my beliefs.

_**So how do you guys like it? Are you a little interested? Don't worry Wanda will come into the story and Ian will fall in love with her and Kyle will fall in love with sunny. All of that other stuff, but Melanie and Jared will have some stormy weather to go through. I really hope you guys grow a liking towards it because I really want to write it. There aren't many Melanie and Jared fanfictions so I want to write as many as I can and maybe inspire other people to write some. Even if you think you can't write, give it a try. I only used to read them but then I let my imagination write a story. Well leave me some feedback and tell me if I should continue, well actually I'm most likely going to, but I want readers to enjoy it.**_


	14. Protection

_**Bum bum bum, so much tension in the last chapter.**_  
_**Melanie's point of view;**_  
Caught.  
We both kept out eyes shut, because we knew of what could happen next.  
"You two make me sick." I heard Jamie joke to us. I could help but feel relieved that it was just my little brother, and no one else.  
"Tell me about it." I heard a voice. A mans voice, and it was no other then Brandt's. Once again relief flooded my body, the panic I had once felt was drifting away in the wind. I opened my eyes to see Jared smiling at me, with his precious joking smile. I knew how wrong this could look, but to me age doesn't matter at this time of the world. Don't get me wrong if it was like Jamie and a old girl, I would be against it. But she would have to be like 20 for me to really flip my top. I stood away from Jared when we heard the once firmiluar boots stomp down the caves. Everyone knew it was Jeb, so we all tried to play it cool.  
"Mel, what are we going to do with these girls?" I heard him ask me. As soon as the question came out of his mouth, everyone turned and looked at me. Okay, i understand, I brought them here. I looked to Jared for a little help, but he just kind of shrugged.  
"They stay here, and they help and what not." I said, trying to take control of the situation. I knew mainly everyone would disagree, but maybe for once they could trust me on this. Sure, no one got along with the souls, and yes we have killed them, but now we are getting help from the enemy. We needed all the help we could get, if they could be trusted. I knew people would frown upon my decision and try to kill them.  
"We'll since you want them here, you decide what will happen to them. Basically your baby sitter, until people get use to it. I have faith in you Mel. You've got a good head on your shoulders, your dad would be proud." Jeb said as he shot me a warm smile, I could feel guilt and sorrow arise through my veins. I couldn't help but feel bad about telling him he hasn't my father, when in reality he looked at me like a daughter. I could feel the tears start to arise as I looked at Jeb, who was wearing a right face.  
"Uncle Jeb, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that, your like another father to me." I ran to him an hugged him as I felt the tears collide down my cheek.  
"It's okay, Mel. Anger is a strange thing, and you weren't cut short of the Stryder temper. Your the daughter I never had." He said as he hugged me. I could feel the tears start to come harder, and I felt someone's hand on my back. I expected for it to be Jebs, but the flame proved me wrong. I was expecting for this to turn into a bad situation until I heard Jared's voice.  
"She's like the little sister I never had." He lied. I couldn't help but laugh in my head, we weren't like brother and sister.  
"We'll Mel, I have to go tell everyone what's going on. I will see you later for dinner." He said as he hugged me once again and walked away. I wasn't going to miss the opportunity of making fun of him. I made sure Jeb was gone before I turned and hugged him.  
"So your into incest people?" I asked while I winked at him. I could see a smirk on his face as he grabbed my face and roughly kissed me.  
"Only if your my sister." He said as he wrapped his hands around my waist. We heard someone try not to laugh and we turned to see Brandt and Aaron watching up, and Brandt's face was priceless.  
"I'm actually strangely turned on." Aaron joked, I could see Jared was trying not to laugh. Brandt's face was still frozen. I don't understand how these two made it out alive, but hey sometimes strange things happen. Kind of like how Jared said I was like his sister, but an excuse is an excuse. I don't mind if it saves us time alone. I could hear them walk away laughing, I kissed him again quickly before I pulled away. I knew we couldn't be greedy with time, that was asking for trouble.  
The next day I woke up and went to get breakfast with Jaime. I could feel the stiffened muscles in my neck from sleeping on the floor to watch the souls. I wasn't rude to them, I actually held a decent conversation with both of them. Now they nervous to come out and eat food, so I told them I would bring them some. I took a liking to Wanda, she was so nice and understanding. She told me that sometimes people can stay alive in their head, but hers was long gone. Sunny also told me, that she was alone too. I know I should be mad, I feel like I'm talking to a regular person. I got them breakfast, and tried not to spill it as I made my way back to the corridor. It sucks to feel so alone in a battle, I knew Jared was there for me but that was about it. I'm pretty sure everyone else wishes I could get kicked out. I brought them food in and began to eat my own when I heard someone. I knew that no one should be back here at this time, they should all be eating. I shifted to turn, hoping I would see Jeb. I heard a girls voice as I stood up, and walked to the entrance the door. I have never been one to back down, I'm pretty sure anyone can tell you that. So who ever is coming down the hallway, better be aware of what they're doing.  
It was Sharon and Maggie, something told me that this was no surprise.  
"I don't see why it's your choice. Your a child." The oldest one spat at me. For being my aunt, I had no love for her.  
"This isn't your business, so leave." I could feel my tone warming up.  
"We want them dead." Sharon began to yell. I couldn't even understand what she said after that because my ears were throbbing. So much anger was pulsing in my system. I knew I yelled back at them, but I had no control of my words. I felt Sharon slap me, and I lost it. All I can remember is hitting her and seeing Maggie run towards Wanda and she was hitting her. She was actually hitting this poor person. I held Sharon up against the wall until I heard Jared's voice booming in my ears. I stepped away from Sharon to feel a liquid running down my nose, of course a bloody nose. I seen Sharon had the same thing, we were in it for blood. I ran over to Maggie and pushed her away from Wanda, reading to feel a blow to my face. Instead I felt someone step in between us, it was sunny. I couldn't help but feel bad after I seen Maggie hit her, and I went to hit Maggie until someone's arms grabbed me around the waist. I tried to push them off of me, but they were too stronger. I remember taking my elbow and trying to jab them, only to feel muscles actually hurt my arm instead. I turned around to see Jared, holding my small fighting frame. He was laughing, obviously at my attempt to hurt him. I also seen Ian and Kyle walk in, due to the screaming. They held back Maggie and Sharon, but Wanda and sunny weren't up for a fight. They were actually hiding in the corner. I couldn't help but feel bad as tears began to fall down my face. In response I felt Jared wrap his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I tried to take a breath, and when I turned to look at the girls I seen Jeb standing there. I could feel liquid still coming down from my nose, and I looked at Jared's shirt to see it had my blood on it. Jeb had wide eyes, he was clearly not happy.  
"What happened here?" He asked while he eyed all of us down.  
"We were eating breakfast and they came and tried to attack the girls. And Sharon hit me so I hit her back, and then Maggie was beating Wanda and then hit sunny in the face." I tried to explain, as Jared pulled a bandanna out of his pocket and lightly tried to wipe away the blood. I knew if I turned to smile at him, Jeb would see. For now, I would have to thank him later.  
"Maggie what did I tell you?" He began to yell at the girls, but all I remember is feeling dizzy. Then the next thing I knew, everything was black.  
I woke up with a bright light shining in my face. I quickly closed my eyes in a reaction to not looking into it. I knew my nose was bleeding, but I don't see why I passed out from it? I tried to sit up when someone gently pushed me back down. I opened my eyes to see Jared, Jamie, and doc looking at me. Doc looked curious, but Jamie and Jared looked worried.  
"Doc, what happened?" I asked as I slowly once again tried to sit up, only to have Jared once again push me back down against the pillow. I could tell he was concerned, but he didn't have to not let me sit up.  
"You got so upset, you passed out. Now I'm guessing it had to do with your blood pressure, so please be careful. Other than that your fine." He head as he shot me a smile and walked away. I turned to look an Jamie an Jared, Jared had his arm around Jamie's shoulder.  
"Jared cleaned your face up for you." Jamie said as he playfully poked Jared in the side.  
"Of course, I had too. I couldn't leave her blood on her face." He said as he looked around to make sure no one was in here. I felt his hand gently stroke my cheek, as he leaned in to kiss me.  
"You guys are so gross." Jamie said as he stuck his tongue out. I was glad everything was alright, but I was really worried about Wanda and sunny.  
**_I hate Maggie and Sharon, like they make me so mad. And will everyone just accept the fact that they are staying? And how is Jared so sweet?_**


	15. Over The Love

_**This stories plots getting kind of confusing, well actually I need a tragedy to happen& I think I know what it's going to be..**_  
_**Melanie's point of view;**_  
Things always go good in the caves for a certain amount of time. I guess you could now, things were doing pretty good. I guess you could say I have been kind of distant in a way though. I shook the thought as I got up, it was pretty early still. I'm guessing everyone would still be asleep, so maybe it's a good day to go meet Jared and sit outside of the caves. I've never felt this way about anyone, it's the way he makes me feel. The way everything instantly clicked between us, like we're meant to be together. I didn't wake anyone as I snuck to Jared's room. I had a small dim light, because it was still kind of dark out, but I didn't mind. I was just excited we would be able to spend some time together, and be in each others arms. Right now, he was my rock. It's funny to seen so rushed, I know but timing isn't something to take for granted. I easily made it to his room, thinking of cute ways to wake him up. When I went to lightly touch him, I felt long hair. My mind began to race, as my breath hitched. I shone the light to see a girl in Jared's arms. My Jared. Holding another girl, finding comfort in someone else. I could feel my head start to spin, as I accidentally dropped my light. I ran as fast as I could away, to the opening that led to the lookout of the cave. I could feel my nerves basically shiver, as I sat down on the floor outside. I began to sob, hard. My whole body was hurting, as I gripped my legs against my chest. I'm guessing today was going to be a lonely day.  
_**Wanda's point of view;**_  
I woke up, scared from a dream. The thoughts of that lady hitting me still haunted my mind like a broken movie. I heard some people yelling, and I couldn't help but be curious. Normally Melanie would be here by now, she was so lovely. She always seemed to glow when she was around that boy Jared, but it had to be a secret. I slowly crept up from my position and walked out of the door so I could hear what was being said.  
"I don't know, she's just gone." It sounded like Jared yelling. I could feel my heart start to beat faster, was it Melanie?  
"How could my niece just be gone? Did you do something to make her upset?" That was the older man, Jeb yelling. I could feel tears start to well in my eyes, is she okay? She's the only one that's actually made me feel at home. The only one who treats me, well not like a soul. Without her, around here I would just feel like a nuisance. I heard them start to yell louder, and they were clearly panicking. I ran back to room, and hid. This was going to be a lonely day.  
_**Melanie's point of view;**_  
My bodies worn out from all the crying I've been doing. I can't help but wonder why Jared would do these things to me, why? I could feel it hurt me more as I continued to think about it. I heard someone behind me, but all I did was wipe the tears from my face.  
"You know there going crazy in there." I turned to see Ian walking towards me. Sure, I didn't like him, but company wouldn't hurt. I just scoffed a little as more tears began to run down my face.  
"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped the tear from my face. I was hoping this would only be a friendly gesture. I didn't have feelings for him, but now I'm pretty sure me and Jared are done.  
"Stupid boy stuff." I murmured as I looked into the desert. It was hot out, and the sun was burning holes deep Into my skin.  
"Ahh so Howe fucked up?" He said as he followed my gaze. I didn't want to say anything, I wanted to jump off this cliff. This whole world is a fucked up game of cards, and I clearly don't have the good hand.  
"Well that's a shame, because your a wonderful girl. And any guy would be lucky to have you. It sucks that he over looked that." I could feel him brush a piece of hair out of my face. I quietly thanked him, as I stood up. I knew I couldn't give up work because of my dramatic secret relationship. What was I thinking? I was basically a kid. He wanted a women, one who he could be with out in the open. Ian stood up too and we walked back together, not even making small talk. When we made our way back he turned before the main entrance, but I had to come face to face with my problems. I looked up to see Jared looking at me, his eyes looked relieved. He actually looked happy to see me, what kind of a joke is he playing. Does he really think he can keep this going and have a girl on the side.  
"Thank god your okay." He managed to get out, and I heard Jeb agree. I couldn't help but feel anger flash through my nerves like little shockwaves. I walked up to Jared and smacked him across the face. He took a step back and looked at me, now seeing my stained face. I was making my way back to the room when I heard them yelling at each other again.  
"I told you, you did something. Now go fix it, or so help me boy." Jeb yelled at him, but I wasn't in the mood to see Jared's face.

**_Don't worry this a Jelanie story, I just have to mess with everyone's mind first. Reviews please. :)_**


	16. Bruises May Heal

_**I haven't uploaded in forever, I'm so sorry! Sometimes chapters just don't come to me like they usually do.**_  
_**Melanie's point of view;**_  
Anger.  
I was so hurt and angry, I could feel my body begin to tremble. I was alone in my room, basically just wanting space. I knew my eyes were red from crying, but who wouldn't cry in my situation? I wish I knew the name of that girl, but I never tried to get to know her. I never wanted too, but now she was kind of sleeping with my well ex boyfriend. I mean we are broken up right? I shouldn't forgive him? He needed to feel some sort of punishment. I heard him rush into my room. His face showed confusion and hurt, if we was hurt now he was about to be in hell.  
"What was that? What is going on?" He demanded. His voice sounded angry, but his face was soft. He looked worried and upset, if only he knew what I had gone through this morning.  
"Don't you dare try to sound mad at me, you idiot. I can't believe I trusted you, I can't believe I have myself to you. I liked you so much and you go and do this." I began to cry again, as I started to hit his chest. He was going to hear me, and he was going to pay attention. His face still looked confused, like I was talking a different language.  
"I thought maybe you were different from anyone else. You treated me so good, like this was actually something serious and it would last. But it wasnt and it isn't, but I'm the only one hurt, while you were with that..that girl. How could you? You know what stupid me, to actually think something like this could ever last." I said as I pushed him away from me. I was trying to yell and wipe my tears away, I was too upset. I was hurt, and there was no hiding it. I looked at his face and seen pain, and hurt.  
"Mel, what are you talking about?" He said as he tried to walk closer to me.  
"I went into your room this morning to surprise you and I seen you with her in bed." I said as I began to hit him again.  
"Did you get what you wanted from her, after you got it from me? Are you done with your little game? Cause I'm done." I said as I turned to face my bed, trying to hold the sobs that were trying to break out.  
"No, it wasnt like that. She was asking me about Brandt, and she must have just fallen asleep. I'm so sorry you seen that, but nothing happened. I only have eyes for you." He said as he walked closer to me. I let him get close and put his one hand on my face.  
"Go, please. " I said as looked into his eyes, to see pain turn them cold. Would he try to fight for me? Because if he walks away without trying to fight, I know I'll be torn into two. I expected him to simply walk away, like all of those guys did on tv. Instead I felt him push me up against a wall and kiss me, roughly.  
"You are not leaving me, Melanie." He growled in my ear, as he wrapped his hands around my body. I could feel tears shake me, as I fell into his kiss.  
"Then leave me, or tell me why I shouldn't walk out of my door and move onto someone else." I said, in a threatening tone.  
"Because your everything I ever wanted. This feeling inside of me will never go away, and no amount of time will ever fix that. If you walk out if that door, just know your taking every piece of me with you, and I'll never be the same." He said as he kissed my cheek, pulling me tighter to him. I was so angry and stubborn, but his words were sinking in deep. I needed to reassure myself that his words were true.  
"I'm sorry." I said as I began to walk out of the room. I knew Jamie was watching over sunny and Wanda, but I needed to go talk to someone.  
I felt Jared's hand grab onto my arm and pull me into him. I felt the flame tingle in my bones, this would be hard.  
"Don't you dare walk out of that door, not before you tell me what's going on. Why? All of a sudden you can just walk away?" He voice was pained, he was clearly hurt. By my stupidity, I was hitting him. The one I truly cared about, the one I was getting closest too.  
"Jared, do you know how hard it is? To have to look at you everyday and not being able to do the things normal couples can do. I can't even hug you, without someone getting pissy. But with her, you guys could.." I could feel myself tearing up. I knew lies were going to start slipping off of my tongue to protect the both of us.  
"Kiss each other, and basically do everything and no get in trouble over it. Maybe this is how it's meant to be, maybe I should be with someone my age." I could feel the last part burn my throat, as if I swallowed a cup of acid.  
He eyes were wide, and he was clearly upset. I was waiting for him to yell, to walk away, to do just about anything. He was frozen, but he never took his eyes off of me.  
"Is that what you want?" His voice was forced, and he sounded too upset.  
I knew it wasn't, I wanted to do the opposite.  
"Yes." I lied. He looked down, but he gently pulled me into a hug. I could feel tears well in my eyes, as he gently kissed my cheeks, making his way to my lips. I wanted to fall into his kiss, would this be the last one ever?  
"I'll wait for you, even if you get with someone else. These feelings won't go away, and I won't touch any other girl. I couldn't find anyone as breath taking as you." His voice tingled along my lips, as I could feel the tears roll down my face. He gently kissed me, before he walked away. I couldn't help but feel stupid for letting him walk away, I couldn't help but regret it. I heard a thud hit the wall, there was no doubt he just hit it. I waited until I knew that he was gone, and i was on my way to go see Wanda and sunny. I got to them and they were talking, I don't see why everyone doesn't give them a chance.  
"Hey guys." I said as I walked in and smiled at the both of them.  
"Oh thank god your okay, I heard everyone yelling and I thought you left us." Wanda said as tears began to form in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel like Wanda truly wanted to be my friend and had the best intentions that she could have. Sunny was also almost crying, as they both looked at me.  
"No, I will always be here. So how about we go get lunch today. And then uncle Jeb will show you guys how to work." I said, trying to get them to fit in the best they can. Maybe if they show everyone that they can help and just be a part of the community, everyone can get past the fact that they are souls.  
"We would love to help." Sunny spoke up, as a small smile grew on each of their faces.  
"Well lets go." I said as I turned around and told them to follow me. They meant no harm to anyone, not even a mouse. Surely, everyone will give me dirty looks and what not, but I don't care. My life pretty much sucks right now, and I can't help but feel stupid about what happened. I could feel the tears well in my eye as I looked ahead,trying not to let anyone notice. We were now by my room, when I heard Jamie's voice behind me. I quickly turned and tried to wipe my tears but I knew that Wanda had seen them.  
"Yes Jamie." I said as I have him a faint smile, and tried to look as happy as I could. Jamie looked worried and upset, and it made me worry.  
"It's Jared, he's hurt." He said, as he looked away. I could feel my heart start to race, and I knew more tears were making their way to my eyes. I couldn't help but feel worse about myself, I really wanted to go see what was wrong.  
"How?" I managed to calmly say.  
"We'll him and Kyle went out to go on a raid and someone stopped them in the desert and it turns out they were a bunch of nuts, and one of then stabbed him in the side." He said, almost like he was holding back on something. I knew I wanted to go see him, actually I needed to go see him. I'm not sure what would happen if he got really severely hurt. Jamie told me he would take Wanda and sunny to go talk to Jeb, and I thanked him. I walked down every hall, before I made it to docs. And surely there was Jared, laying on the cot. Doc wasnt here, but Jared was very much awake. I walked over to see doc had given him stitches and it all looked pretty good. We had some antibiotics around here, from before the invasion. I didn't want to look him in the face just yet, but I couldn't help but want to touch him. My fingers gently led to his chest, lightly touching it. I could feel a fire lightly start to burn up my fingers, but I felt his hand grab mine. I took a deep breath in as tears began to cloud my eyes. I knew that this was going to be a never ending cycle, that I was always going to have feelings for this kid. And right now, they were strong and my guilt was arising. Did Jared take Kyle on a raid because he was mad? Was this basically all my fault? I took a deep breath in as I felt both of his hands lightly grab my face. He tried to get me to look at him, and I allowed myself too. I allowed myself to fall into his gaze, to see how much earlier had hurt him. But I also seen anger, most likely from getting stabbed. Leave it to him to get hurt, he always wanted to act like everyone's hero.  
"Mel, I'm surprised your here." He said as his face got dangerously close to mine.  
"No, I'm surprised your here. You said you would never get hurt." I tried to lighten the mood a little, and I knew Jared had the best humor in the world. He was always one to be happy, and try to make a joke out of the situation. I seen him lightly laugh, before he winced a little. I couldn't help but feel like the worst person in the world, but I thanked god the guy had a small knife. If it had been any bigger, Jared would have been in more pain and even a worse condition.  
"You know what your parents should have named you?" I said as I gently nudged his shoulder, he grew a light smile.  
"What?" He said as he obviously knew what was coming next.  
"Dontknow." I said as I lightly laughed, I just wanted to make him feel better. I could see him laugh a little, but all of this didn't change was happened early.  
"Don'tknow Howe, your so funny Mel." He said as he slightly smiled. I seen his smile quickly turn into a frown as Ian walked in. I honestly doubt I could ever have a thing with Ian, but Jared needed to feel my pain. I turned to Ian and pulled him into a hug, making sure to glance over at Jared. I seen a smile grow on Ian's face as he tightened his grip around my waist. I felt sick, his touch did nothing to me. I pulled away and excused myself, only to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
"You touch her again O'shea and I will end your pathetic life." I heard Jared growl, I could hear the anger in his voice. It was like acid, and it cut through my ears like someone had cut me with glass.  
"I'm not to sure your the one she wants Howe, after your little screw up, she basically jumped into my arms." I could hear the cockiness grow in Ian's voice. If only he knew I was only using him to get Jared jealous.  
"I didn't touch her, she was scared and got into my bed. I don't think you understand how bad I screamed at her for that. Don't think Melanie wants you now, because I'll get her back." Jared yelled, did he really not know that girl was in there? Did he really scream at her like he said he did?  
"Too late Howe, she's all mine." Ian was starting to piss me off. All I did was hug him and now he thinks I would pick him over Jared. I heard a loud groan, and a smack. I needed to get in there, I turned the corner to act like I was coming in from doing something. Ian was holding his bloody nose and Jared was kind of bent over holding his side. I quickly ran over to Jared's side and guided him to sit back down on the bed.  
"What happened?" I yelled. I clearly couldn't tell them that I had been listening. That would just make any and every situation awkward as hell.  
"You don't want to know." Jared said as he sat back down against the bed and tried to make himself comfortable.  
"Ian can you give us a second?" I asked as I turned and looked at him. He just rolled his eyes and walked out, what a douchebag.  
"Melanie, you don't have to worry about me. I think you made yourself clear be-" he tried to say. I cut him off by kissing him, clearly I wasn't taking any caution to who might be walking in. I felt his hands move to my face and gently grab it. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.  
"This is a never ending cycle." I complained as I could feel my head start to scream at me. I was trying to make him jealous, but every time I would cave.  
I pulled away when I heard someone's footsteps walk towards us. It was uncle Jeb.  
"Oh hey Melanie." He said as he walked over with a smile. I gave him a smile back and simply said hello. He walked towards Jared and looked over him.  
"Well your not in shape to go on the raid we need to go on." Jeb said as he looked away.  
"Just give me a couple days and I'll be perfectly fine Jeb." Jared tried to tell him, he was clearly crazy.  
"I can go." I said, and Jared's face instantly grew red. He obviously didn't want me to go because he wouldn't be with me to make sure I would be okay.  
"I'm not sure i like that idea." Jeb said as he looked away. I could tell on his face that he was either not telling me something or he was about to say something important.  
"Then what's going on?" I asked as I began to get a little angry.  
"Wanda agreed to go, and well everyone's not to sure about it, but she would be a real benefit." Jeb said as he avoided eye contact with me. I couldn't believe what he was saying, they could kill Wanda if she wasnt with me. They would try to kill her, and what if something was wrong and she accidentally slipped up, or worse she would get caught. I sighed as I walked away from the two boys and went to the fields to find Ian and Kyle talking to the girls. I couldn't help but slightly grin, at the thought of them maybe being a little accepted. It wasnt until I seen Kyle push sunny down on the ground and start screaming at her. I ran towards them and began to scream, it must have startled Kyle because I felt the back of his hand glide across my face. I felt my body fall onto the cold hard ground, as I seen Wanda run towards me. I seen Ian grab her by the waist, and hold her back. I looked around and couldn't find anyone else in the fields, everyone was eating dinner. I felt something hit into my ribs hard, and I looked up to see a smirking Kyle. I cried out in pain, as Wanda started to yell my name. Ian quickly put his hand over her mouth and began to strangle her. Sunny quickly got up and tried to yell at Ian, which surprised me. Kyle simply hit sunny once again, but I tried to get back up to my feet. Wanda's face was getting red, an I knew Ian wasn't afraid of killing her. I grabbed a rock and threw it at him, having it slightly hit my hard enough to let go of her. She got out of his grip and helped sunny up. Ian shot me daggers as he walked over to me.  
"Run." I yelled to Wanda and sunny as Kyle began to hit me. I could feel my face begin to bruise as I tried to hit back, I wasn't one to mess with. And this time I know that Jared wouldn't be here to help me get out of the predicament. I could feel my gashes to my face start to bleed as I tried to get up. I got my balance and kicked Kyle between the legs, holding the side that I knew was very much bruised. Ian went to hit me but my fist came to his face to fast, and after that I ran. I wasn't going to sit there and wait to keep getting hit. I ran all the way to docs, trying to push away the pain that kept trying to tell my body to stop. I made it to docs and felt like coughing, so I did. I seen a red liquid come out of my mouth, as docs face grew in horror. I looked over and seen that Jared was resting, thank god he didn't this. Doc quickly led me over to the other cot.  
"What happened?" He yelled. I winced at his loud voice, I really didn't want to see Jared wake up.  
"Kyle and Ian." I moaned as I held my side. Doc quickly grew angry, as I seem him grab me some Ice and some advils. He gave me a cloth to wipe the blood off, and put some alcohol in another cloth to clean my cuts. I winced at the sting, but I let myself lay back against the cot. I was tired, and I couldn't help but want to go to sleep. When I leaned back I heard him gasp, and I really truly didn't even want to see what he seen. He lifted my shirt to uncover bruises all along my side. I didn't want to face him, instead I let my mind drift away. Drift away to a nicer place than this, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it here. It's just with the invasion going on, I couldn't help but wish I had my old life back. I would be up cooking breakfast with my parents now, or laughing with my little brother as we played soccer. Or I would miserably be walking to each class in my high school. I was awoken by a familiar touch running along my side, I really didn't even want to open my eyes.

_**Does anyone have any ideas on what else should happen? I'm all out for ideas. Well please review, I really just want reviews good and bad. I love to hear about how I'm doing!**_


	17. Every Time We Touch

_**I love writing yes I do, I love writing Howe bout you. (;**_  
_**See what I did there? Of course you all did. I have a slight fascination with max irons and saoirse, but hey who cares!**_  
_**Well enjoy my lovely little written smitten story!**_  
_**Melanie's point of view as always;**_  
I could feel the touch tingle against my skin, leaving a small trail along the way. My flesh enjoyed every second of this, and savored each finger that gently glided my skin. I was being pulled out of my dream state of mind, but I didn't want to leave right away. It was all too peaceful, too loving and comforting. Although, after this invasion I was used to being in a cold environment. I had to take my little brother and run away from home, I had to shield him from this hell on earth. I had always thought sometimes late at night that it would have been easier to end both of our lives, but I was much to strong and fought my way here. I guess one incident can't make you hate your home, the two dweebs wouldn't anger me too much. I sighed as my body told me to wake up, to come back to my world. To get out of this dream state of mind, to realize that if there weren't some bad things in life that I wouldn't appreciate the good moments. I could feel my eyelids tingle as my ears began to buzz. The touch became stronger and a lot deeper into my skin. It was comfortable, it was a feeling of home.  
My eyes met Jared's face, his beautiful look of home. Surely, deep down I was angry at Jared but I heard him yell at Ian. I heard the anger and the sincere in his voice that seemed to melt my heart a little. I couldn't get over the fact that even though he was stabbed and injured he got up and punched Ian. I could feel my shirt lightly being lifted just to my belly button. I heard a light gasp as Jared's eye grew cold. I could see anger and hate fill his face, he was still beautiful. I turned to look at the cold cave wall beside me, it was a lot better than Jared's eyes boring a hole deep down to my consciousness.  
"Who did this to you?" His voice was hard and deep. I didn't have to look to know he was speaking from gritted teeth. I could basically already see his jaw clenched. I really don't even understand how he is standing after being stabbed, his affection truly warmed my soul. It made my body feel like it was floating, like I was in a completely different state of mind. I didn't want to answer him, but I know I had too. I could feel my cheek start to ache, my tongue grazed the inside of my mouth, feeling the open cut of my flesh. I could taste my own blood, it tasted like metal. Like I had a block of steel and constantly licked it, like I enjoyed the taste. I went to open my mouth when I felt his thumb run over my split lip. I brought my eyes up once again to meet his, to completely let myself feel safe around him. To maybe for once let him be my rock, the stone, maybe even my back bone. I sat here looking at this man who had so much affection and care for me that everyone in the room could feel it, everyone could sense it. It was a magnetic pole that could shift hemispheres if I tried. Jared was this man who was so full of life, in such a bad hard time. A time that people would usually be so full of hate, but he was so full of life and love. I could feel his eyes send me high once again, they sent me to a happy place. Although, his voice crushed me back down.  
"Mel, who did this?" He growled. I could hear the rage tear through my cells. I was a little relieved that he wasn't this angry at me. I could see his veins make themselves more visible, but I was making him angrier by my silence.  
"Kyle and Ian." I quickly said in a deep quick voice. It hurt to speak, my lungs felt like they were tightening. My side felt raw and sore, I didn't even want to look down and see the damage they had done to my body. I seen his face grow angry as he started to limp away from me. Was he really this delusional that he would try to fight two kids after he just got stabbed, his body was trying to heal. I tried to sit up, but all I could so was squeal as my body barely made it half way up. I could feel my muscles scream my name like I had just tortured them. I closed my eyes as a face invaded my head.  
"Where's Wanda and sunny?" I yelled as I looked around to see Jeb walking in. He had clearly seen Jared's anger, because he was trying to get Jared to sit down. Jeb had a good poker face, but right now there was anger showing through. I closed my eyes again as the pain became more clear. After a minute I seen the girls walk in, they looked completely fine, unlike me. I had some how saved them though, Wanda could have been chocked to death. Her life could have came to an end because of me, but I didn't have too. I fought for someone who had came to me for help. Some who reached out so much and made my inner strength feel like it was needed. With Jared, he made me feel safe. He was the one that I reached out to, the one I would fight for till the death. The girls walked over to me, tears streaming down their faces.  
"You saved our life's." they said as the hugged me. They made me feel so venerable, like I was a little kid who needed hugged. I smiled as a couple tears began to form in my eyes. Sure, they were different, but weren't we all? Aren't we all a little different inside, if we were all the same then we would be clones. Our personalities wear our skin, cells don't make us, we make ourselves.  
"Will you two tell us what happened?" Even if Jared was hurt he felt the need to want to help Jeb take charge. Jeb appreciated it though, he didn't have all of the weight on his shoulders. Jared and Jeb both had such a strong relationship of respect, that even I wouldn't want to break. Would Jeb ever truly be able to accept my feelings for Jared? He knew about my parents and their age difference. I heard Wanda and sunny explain what happened, as I laid down and tried to forget it all.  
Page break;  
It was a week later and I was doing better. The cuts were starting to heal, but my anger was becoming stronger. The guys were on a rage, but Jeb still didn't allow Jared to go on the raid. Ian and Kyle had a trial, and they would be accounted for as soon as they got back. Aaron and Brandt seemed to take a liking to Wanda, so I hoped they would keep her safe. I knew those two were truly great men, who didn't mind joking with Jared. I still couldn't believe Kyle was with Jared when Jared got stabbed, helped him back here and then beat up his girlfriend. I was in the kitchen finishing up the rolls that would be ready for lunch. The smell filled my nose as I heard someone enter the empty kitchen. I slid the rolls into the oven that looked pretty old. Of course when the guys went on raids they would take things we needed, and this oven was the latest addition. Don't even ask me how it runs, because I'm not one to know the answer. Maybe something to do with the running water or the solar energy. I guess I could have paid more attention in science class, it really could have helped. I felt two hands cover my eyes, as a grin spread across my face.  
"Guess who?" I felt myself giggle as I went to turn to see who it was. I turned to see Jared, the one who has been here for me for a good bit of time. I missed going on raids with him, to be able to fall asleep in his arms. To find so much comfort in someone else, to feel such a deep connection. I looked around before I quickly kissed Jared. There was flour all over my hands so I playfully put them on Jared's face, seeing a smile form as he dipped his hands in the flour that was spread across the counter. I felt his hands meet my cheek, as the flour left his handprints. It felt like we were the only ones here, well we were, but here as in this earth. I knew everyone wouldn't start to gather for another hour or so, I wasn't panicking. I kissed him, letting myself fall into his soft velvet lips. My lips felt like they met their love, they wanted to only meet these lips. His lips belonged to me and mine belonged to his.  
"I'm so glad your okay." I said against his lips, enjoying every touch I could steal.  
"No, I'm glad your okay." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
All I could do was smile at him, to show him I truly meant every word that my lips spoke.  
"I'm going to kill those guys when they get back. No one touches you and gets away with it." He said as he lifted my chin up to look at him. I could see the passion and care in his eyes, as tears filled mine.  
I heard someone once again as Jared sighed and pulled away from me. It was Jamie, I grew curious as I knew he should be in school. Yes, the caves still had a small little room where Sharon would sit and try to teach everyone.  
"What are you doing?" I said as my eyes squinted. What was he doing?  
"Sharon said we could end early today because she had to make extra soap." He said as he shrugged off my suspicion and walked over to Jared and playfully punched him. I seen the bond between those two grow everyday, and I couldn't help but thank Jared in my head for giving Jamie the dad that was stolen away from him. I seen Jamie whisper something into Jared's ear, which ended in Jared winking at me. I knew Jamie most likely ended up telling him something that I clearly didn't want anyone to know. I checked the rolls when I felt someone begin to tickle to me, but somewhere only Jamie knew. The small section between my shoulder blades was horribly ticklish, and now Jared knew where it was. The rolls weren't done, and I quickly shut the door to be able to turn and stop him. When I turned I seen that Jamie had left the room and Jared and I were alone once again. His closeness made me weak at the knees, it quickly melted every self control I had. My body was very well aware of the fact that I was basically an 18 year old, and normal 18 year old girls were very on top of their sex lives. I could feel Jared's breath on my neck, it warmed every inch of me.  
It was then that I heard a bunch of voices and a bad feeling washed over me. They were in the main room, and that meant one of two things. Either everyone was back, or something was outside.

_**Bum bum bum. Once again a little cliffhanger, I know everyone hates them but I kind of live off of them. So will Ian warm up to Wanda? Would you all like an o'wanda chapter? I mean I guess I can spare maybe one, since this is a Jelanie story. Oh the Jelanie fluff that I just can't help but adore!**_  
_**Reviews please, I want to know what you all think so far. It's hard to see the plot to this, and in literally still trying to find one. Haha so for now, enjoy the fluff.**_


	18. The Decision

_Im sorry I left you guys with a cliffhanger, its a habit that I should really learn how to break! Its just I forget what was going to happen so I have been thinking about it all night. I usually just turn on an album like from pandora, and I have a new obsession; the weeknd and beach house. Well im going to try to write this story now. :)_

_{I'm sorry I accidentally posted a repeat!my bad.}_

I could feel a whole bunch of feelings wash over me as I felt the blood drain from my head and basically rush to my feet. Could Wanda be hurt? My new friend that I had started to grow a liking too? The one who was different, but the same in every way possible.

"We should go see whats going on." I said as I swallowed hard, trying to not think about all the bad things that could have happened.

Jared gave me a faint smile, he clearly noticed that worry that washed over my face. I took a deep breath as I made my way to the center of the cave. The rocks were hard under my old beat up shoes, my knees were lightly trembling. I kept my gaze to the floor as Jared walked ahead of me, like he needed to protect me or something. You see this is where I get confused, does he really want Jeb to think that we are more like brothers and sisters? I am 18, and I think what I do would be my decision right? I took a deep breath in as I noticed the rock patterns change, we were just outside of the center of the caave. The dark hall screaming all the possibilities that could have happened, all the things that made me worry even more. I made my way to the group of people that basically had a wall, so I couldnt see a single thing. I pushed a few people aside, and I shut my eyes for a second. I opened my eyes to see everyone standing infront of me, perfectly fine. So what was the big deal? Everyone looks fine, and perfectly healthy. It wasnt until I heard doc start to talk.

"You guys were able to get all of this?" He said as he gasped and looked through the bags. Im guessing they got more things they should have, not to mention better things that they could have usually gotten.

"Yes, and even more outside..not to mention." Wanda spoke up as she looked away. I knew she was hiding something, and it made me feel uncomfortable. Was she hiding something bad? No, she couldnt be.

"Not to mention what?" Jeb said as he looked around, mainly focusing on the entrance of the cave.

"Clothes and beds." Sunny spoke up with a smile. I noticed the girls stuck around Brandt and Aaron, I didnt blame them. Kyle and Ian were total idiots that could be taken if it was up to me. I guess I shouldnt say anyone deserved to be taken, because well karma can be a total ass sometimes. I looked behind me to see my little brother wrapped around my waist, I hadnt even noticed he was here. I smiled at the thought of everyone maybe accepting the girls.

Pagebreak;

The last raid was a month ago, but we had enough food to last us for many more months. I guess you could say with the help of Wanda and Sunny we were able to get things we havent had for couldnt blame them for the invasion it wasnt their choice, our world was going to shit anyways. I was working in the fields when I had to pee, I literally tried to hold it in for as long as I could. I sighed as I got up and yelled to Jamie that I would be right back as I quickly made my way to the washrooms and bathroom, thank god it was dark in here. I couldnt help but think about how awkward it would be if there was a some sort of bright light. I sighed as I pulled my shorts down and began to do my business, and I heard someone start to enter when I was done and pulled them back up. I slightly walked out to see Wanda looking worried.

"Hey Wanda, whats wrong?"

"I have an issue." She looked like she had been panicking for a good bit of time.

"Well tell me about it." I said as I looked at her and began to worry.

"I have my period and I forgot to get us the things we need." She began to cry. So when aliens did invade our body, our monthly cycle still happened. Speaking of that, I havent gotten mine this month. I should usually get it in a week, which means we need more tampons.

"I have some spares in my room." I smiled at her as I pointed down the hallway. She threw her arms around me as we began to walk towards my room.

I helped her and we were back on our way to the fields, when Jeb called me over. I followed him to his office, where Jamie and Jared sat on an old beaten up chair. I smiled at them as I sat down beside my little brother ready to listen to my Uncle Jeb.

"Now I know things are going great, but I need you three to go on a slight mission." Jeb sat as he down at his desk, slightly cupping his hands together. Why would he feel the need to send Jamie on a mission with Jared and I? Was he crazy?

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked, he never held back what he was thinking. I guess thats another thing I adored about him, he was so outspoken. I knew deep down inside we would be safe, Jared had this sense of protection around him that I havent sensed for a while.

"Well, Wanda was talking to us, and she knows how to extract souls. So I want you three to go out and find souls and bring them back, she even has these little space ship looking things that you put the little buggers in and send them to a different planet, its a lot of science she can explain later. What I need you three to do, is simply go to this cabin I have outside of the caves and live there. Then at night you go out and find souls that are just walking around, and bring them here. Do you understand what I am saying?" I tried to understand. This is one time that he wasnt making any sense. Why was he going to go make us live in some cabin when we could stay here and make the situation a whole lot easier. There was something he was not telling us, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Why? We could just stay here and do those things. Why do we have to leave our home and go live somewhere? We could be putting our lives in danger, why would we do that?" I asked. He was my uncle, I wasnt going to be the least bit shy around him. I really dont think he sat down and though this through, it was a crazy pointless plan.

I heard him sigh, like I was overthinking things. I looked over at Jared, who was trying to hide his confusion.

"Well you two are the smartest ones we got here, and we have plenty of help. I thought maybe you guys would like change of envoirment, not to mention you guys would go on your own raids. And if anything would happen Jamie would simply walk back here. I sat up all last night thinking about it, so do you guys agree or not? I dont want to end up sending three other idiots to get us caught. All I want to do is bring humanity back, is that such a big deal?" He said, he was getting slightly angry. Clearly he was hiding something, due to his lack of making sense. I heard Jared agree, but did I want to? I was putting my brother in danger, not to mention myself and Jared. I heard Jamie agree, he was just eager to get out of here.

"Now the cabin has running water, and it is in the middle of nowhere. You three should be perfectly fine,its a secret place. The U.S government didnt even have a clue about it, Im sure the souls wont. So what do you say Mel?" He asked as everyone looked at me. Did I really want to do this? I would be leaving Wanda and Sunny for god knows how long, for Jebs stupid plan. I sighed as Jamie looked at me with hoping eyes, like this was such an easy decision. Like I was the one ruining their fun, but I guess it had its perks. The water, and all the alone time. Was this Jebs way of basically sending us off safely to live on our own. Although, the whole soul thing didnt make sense.

"So how many souls should we be bringing back?" I asked him, because if it was like one a day I would argue that we just stay here. Everytime you guys go on a raid, y'all will stop here and drop em off, and maybe stay for a little." I guess the plan didnt sound too bad, but it still put us in danger. I sighed as I agreed, little did I know this agreement would change my life forever.

_So what do you guys think will happen? Does it make sense? Yes?No? Well I am sorry if it didnt, clearly these two are going to have many obsticles to get through. Well please review and enjoy. :)_

_So when do you guys want that other story?;)_


	19. The Girl

_Oh I see you all like this story, well thank you! Your reviews are fan-tab-u-lous. So I want to write a fourth story but Im stuck between just another alternate universe one, or..wait for it..a magical one. Oh kay, lets get this clear. Have you all seen the Coven, AMHS? Well it would be like that, but romantic, and I wouldnt kill Jared and bring him back. *Shutters* Not my baby._

Today was the day we were leaving our precious home. I know I should maybe be a little happy about getting out of the caves, but Im not. I just want to stay here and work and feel some what safe, why did he choose us? Does he really think we are fully capable of just off and leaving, like we werent important to the caves at all. And Wanda, what about her? What would happen to her? I shook my head as I seen Jared packing some food into the jeep, thankfully Jeb was making us take a jeep. The cabin wasn't too far away, barely even a half hour. It was further into isolation, but I guess I cant complain about that. He said it was grassy, and there were trees. I sighed as I walked over to Jeb, after putting what little things I owned into the jeep.

"I know y'all will do just fine." He said as he looked at me, with open arms.

"Jeb, why are you doing this?" I asked as I hugged him, surely I would miss him. I know I will see him in a couple weeks, but that was a good bit of time. Not to mention, if something would happen to one of us.

"Because I know y'inz will do just fine, y'all are smart kids." He said as he looked at me, with a faint smile. I could feel a tear shimmer into my eye as I stepped away from him and pulled my little brother into a hug. We ran to the jeep, waving to Jeb. Jared was still over talking to Jeb, I really didnt want to leave this place. I quietly told Jared to hurry up, this was making it harder to leave. We were just in the dark, waiting to leave the safest place we've known. I know this new place will be safe, but could we make it on our own? I turned my head over my left shoulder to see Jamie watching Jared run to us. I couldn't help but slightly smile as I seen how Jamie admired Jared. Jared jumped into the jeep and took a deep breath, trying to balance his breathing. I sent him a small smile, mainly because I couldnt fake a big one. I played with the hole that was torn into the arm of my sweater, it was by the wrist. This sweater was clearly too big, but it felt nice over the shorts I wore. Wanda had gotten for me on the last raid, I couldnt help but thank her a million times. We all slide our glasses on and we were off, getting further and further away from our home. We had maybe 5 minutes left of driving and I turned to see my brother asleep. I eased a little bit, his face relaxed me. I can remember when we used to sleep places that werent safe at all, his face would relax me and put me to sleep. I moved my gaze over to a focused Jared, who was driving like one of the souls. He really didnt need to though, I havent seen a headlight for a good bit of time. I mean Im guessing that had something to do with the fact that we were basically driving in the woods, and the govermeant didnt even know about this place. I sighed as my stomauch grumbled, earning a laugh from Jared.

"Thats not funny." I groaned as my hand made its way to my belly. I reached into the backseat and grabbed a granola bar that Jamie had left on the seat. Smiling when I unwrapped it and ate it, earning another laugh from Jared.

"What is so funny?" I asked, trying to pretend like I was annoyed.

"You are." He said as his head turned to mine, a smile forming on his lips. I could feel myself smile as the light from the moon became darker, the trees were sucking us in deeper. I sighed as Jared pulled back this trail that looked like someone walked through it one day and never came back out. It actually kind of creeped me out, how would Jeb know of somewhere like this. I shuttered as Jared pulled the jeep into a slight clearing, but it was still farely hidden. I opened the door and jumped out, only to be stopped by Jared.

"You stay here, Im gonna go make sure its safe. If I dont come out, you get in this jeep and go back." He said as he pointed to the jeep, the ignition was still loud in my ear.

"You cant leave me." I said as I grabbed his arm while he was walking away. He smiled and took his glasses off, maybe to see better. I sighed and threw mine into the jeep, now to wait alone. Well Jamie was here, but Im the one that has to protect him.

"Jamie wake up." I yelled in a hush tone, I was clearly getting scared. I havent seen Jareds flashlight for a good couple minutes, but I wasnt leaving without him. I shook Jamie to wake him up, only to have to shake him a little harder. I groaned as I leaned further into the backseat, but I felt someone behind me. Well actually I felt their warm breath trickle up my neck, leaving all the hairs on my body to stand up. I felt someones arms wrap around my waist, I was to scared to feel the heat. I took a deep breath in as I turned quickly, only to see a snickering Jared.

"I hate you." I said as I hit his shoulder, he clearly thought it was funny that he just scared the piss out of me. I really dont know what I would have done if that wasnt him, I would have been a goner.

"You should always keep your guard up." Jared warned me as his face got closer to mine, pulling my body to his.

"Well not everyone loves to scare people, so how is it?" I asked as I still glared at him.

"Its fine, theres a bed and a couch. I'll grab Jamie." He said as I moved away from Jamie, and he scooped him up. He looked at me like I was going in first, but I just shook my head. I seen him begin to laugh, so I made my way first. I was lightly shaking as I made my way to the door, slowly opening it. Jared was right behind me, I knew he was laughing. I walked in and moved my flashlight to see some candles that needed to be lit, to actually make this place see-able. I led the way to what Im guessing was the living room and shown the light on the dusty couch. I sighed as I brushed it off before letting Jared set Jamie down. It has to be very late, because I can feel myself growing deathly tired. I heard Jared click the lock, as I grabbed a lighter out of my pocket, we would get the rest of the things tomorrow, I was too tired right now. I lit the candles, letting the room dimly light up. It was a relaxing kind of dim, one that could easily put someone to sleep. And when I say someone, I veinly mean me. I yawned and I think Jared got the message because before I knew it,he swooped me up into his arms.

"I can walk." I whined as my flashlight lit the way to the bedroom. I could feel my heart start to speed up a little, would he sleep with me? I mean surely, we've slept together before, but would this be permanent?

The bed had an old blanket on it, I really didnt even care if it was clean or not. Jared sat me down before he brushed the bed off and lit a couple candles. Was this how Jeb lit everything? I mean what happens when you run out of candles? Does he have plugs where we could plug lamps into. I know Jeb gave us some stuff to put in here to make it live able, not to mention the running water.

I snuggled into the dirty sheets, they smelt like an old person. I could feel myself lightly laugh as someone moved beside me. I smiled as soon as I felt the spark, clearly telling me it was Jared. I jokingly rolled my body far away from his, only to feel his arms grab me and pull me close to him. I felt his chest move through his laughter, not to mention my own laughter. I felt somewhat safe, I guess I have to credit Jared. Maybe he's what home is. Maybe Im too young to even know what these feelings are, but that was a journey I am more than happy to walk down. I smiled as I felt my eyelids getting heavier and his breathing get deeper. Here we were, falling asleep in our new little home. But would it stay this perfect for long?

_Tada! They are in their little cabin, and ewh they are sleeping on old dirty sheets. They could really catch a bug or something, not to mention gross spiders. Well how was it? Get ready for Jelanie fluff because it is a rising! Not to mention some O'Wanda from back at the caves. But remember, there is always trouble in paradise._


	20. Skinny Love

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter. (:**  
Melanie's point of view;  
I woke up the next morning to hear laughter and smell dust. I rubbed my eyes as I looked around to see these sheets clearly needed washed, I groaned as I stirred to the side of the bed sitting up. I shuffled my feet to where Jamie and Jared would most likely be, hopefully unloading things. I walked out to see all the boxes in the cabin and the boys setting in the couch, clearly talking about something fun. I groaned, it was so early, maybe too early for me. I knew there needed to be things done today, not to mention the pains in my abdominal. Crap, of course my body picked now to tell me I wasn't pregnant. Not that I ever did anything to become pregnant, Jared was always too tired lately. I seen the corner of the little box with my name on it, I quickly walked over and grabbed it only to hear a groan from Jamie.  
"Here we go." He said, clearly trying to make a joke out of being a girl. I quickly did what I needed to in the bathroom and walked out to see Jared and Jamie looking at me.  
"What?" I asked, a little too harsh maybe.  
Jared's face looked taken back, as Jamie tried not to laugh. I sighed as I walked over to Jared and sat down on his lap, letting his arms wrap around me. Jamie sighed as he got up and began to unpack the food,thankfully he had lots of energy.  
"I thought you'd never wake up." Jared said while smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"I don't sleep that much." I defended myself as I lightly laughed and let my head rest against Jared's chest.  
I heard Jamie laugh from the kitchen, only for me to throw one if Jebs old dusty pillows at him. I heard Jared laugh, and I tried to fight back my smile. I turned to Jared and kissed his cheek, feeling his slight stubble against my lips.  
He frowned at my gesture.  
"What?" I asked maybe a little too sweetly.  
"I wanted a real kiss." He frowned as he puckered his lips out. I lightly laughed as I went to kiss him but moved my head. This caused me to laugh, and I knew he was trying not to.  
"I'll get you for that." He joked as he slightly moved me off of him and stood up to make his way to the kitchen. I walked in to see Jamie eating some chips Jared had snagged in our last raid. We wouldn't have to go one another raid for a month, which made me feel relieved. I made my way over and stuck my hand in the bag, quickly putting some of them in my mouth. I smiled as I walked back into the living room and began to unload stuff, along with the help of the boys. I smiled as I sat down for a second, trying to see what I needed to get done. I brushed the couches off and gathered the sheets. Jeb told me the water worked, but I wasn't completely sure if it did or didnt. I walked into the bathroom with them and turned the knob in the tub, the water shot out a little to fast. It was all over my shirt and shorts but I threw the sheets into the water washing them with soap like we did back at the caves. I sighed as more water began to spray on to me, Jeb could have warned me. I laughed as I finished and made my way outside to look for a place to hang all the sheets. I sighed as I looked around to see there was infact two wooden post and a beat up rope. I walked over to it and found a way to hang to clothes. I smiled at my achievement as soon as I was done with it all. I went to turn when I felt two arms wrap around my way, I felt my heart literally jump out of my rib cage, but I turned to see Jared. He was standing there with a sly smirk on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was a little to quite some times and some times he was a little to loud.  
"You scared me."  
I giggled as I looked around and seen Jamie walking around outside.  
"Don't go too far."  
Jared smiled and yelled to Jamie who just nodded and kept walking. I knew Jared was starting to take a nice liking to Jamie, maybe even a bit protective but I didn't mind at all. He's helping me because Jamie's growing up and well needs some guy guidance. I smiled as I rested my head against Jared's chest, listening to his sly heart beat. Jared's grip tightened around me as I let myself relax a little more right beside me. I kept seeing Jared glance over and look at Jamie as we stood here for a good bit of time.  
"Dude look what I found, a snake."  
Jamie yelled as he went down to reach for it. It didn't take seconds before Jared was out of my grip and running towards Jamie at full speed. I knew he didn't mean to but he almost knocked Jamie over by pushing him away from the snake. I followed Jared in running when I got there Jared told Jamie and I to get back. He told me it was a poisonous snake so he technically had to well get rid of it. Me and Jamie walked back towards the laundry when I could feel myself grow angry at the child.  
"How could you do something so stupid? You could have died."  
I said as I felt a few tears begin to threaten my eyes. Jamie was my weakness, he was the soft spot in my hard facade.  
"I just wanted to be brave like Jared."  
He shrugged before he sighed angrily and walked back to the cabin. I sighed as I kept walking and stood to get the dry laundry down. I could feel myself start to cry, I really didn't want anyone to see. Was I being to hard on Jamie for being curious? He could have died, we can't go to a hospital like we could have before.  
I heard someone behind me and turned to see Jared standing there with open arms. I sighed as I wiped a tear and made my way into his embrace. I knew my tears were staining his black shirt, but it's not like you could see them.  
"He's growing up Mel, he'll come around."  
Jared whispered as I tried to stop crying. I just nodded, trying to calm myself down a little more. I didn't want to be a mess when I needed to be strong. I thought back to Wanda, how would she be doing? Was she safe? I tried to relax as Jared grabbed the laundry from me and took it into the house. I sighed as I followed him, trying to dry my face with my shirt. We walked into the cabin to see Jamie sitting on the couch reading one of Jebs old books he must have left here. I made my way into the kitchen, I needed to made some sort dinner. It had been a long day, we were basically settled in. I got an old pan Jeb lended us, along with some clean ones Jared found and thankfully washed for me. I smiled as I looked through the old fridge Jeb had left, I'm guessing we got energy from something to do with solar energy. I never once questioned Jebs ability to outsmart just about everyone and everything. We had tomato soup and bread and cheese, I guess this will do. I thanked Wanda mentally for grabbing all of this stuff for everyone, including us. That didn't make me feel any better about not having her here with us, we had to go alone. I sighed as I started to make the food, taking in the delicious smell that traveled to my nose. It didn't take long before it was done, I found some bowls and a big plate. I smiled as I set the food on the table, only for Jared to grab my hand and send me a smile. This was his way of saying thanks, I hope. This was something new for the both us, to be together all the time. I took in a deep breath, would we make this work? Was this Jebs actual meaning of all of this? To make us see that it might not help. I shivered as I made my mind focus back on the present moment.  
**Sorry for not updating this one recently! My bad, enjoy. :)**  
**Review please!**


	21. Team

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy!**  
I woke up the next morning feeling a warmth beside me, holding me tightly against them. I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Jared, breathing in and out slowly. I couldn't help but smile at his unknowingly perfect features. He was perfect for me, and I'll admit it to the world. Everything about him is pure perfection, all the way down to his heart beat. Everything I loved about him was below his flesh, it was his soul. I could feel myself lift my arm from the warmth and slowly caress his cheek, feeling the stubble glide across my soft hand. I smiled to myself thinking about how I managed to find him in this world, this hell hole. I closed my eyes for a second, breathing in his precious masculine scent that I adored trying to left myself drift back into sleep, it was still early. I know I shouldn't get up an wake Jamie up, surely it was around Sunday. It's hard anymore to keep track of time. So before you know it,time flies. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something relaxing, something surround. It wasn't long until I was sleeping once again, peacefully. I felt someone gently nudge me a little bit on my right arm. I tried to stay asleep until I heard Jamie walk into the room.  
"Is she still asleep?"  
He asked as I heard his voice get closer and closer to the bed. I sighed as I opened my eyes to see my brothers face level to mine. I could see him jump back a little with a slight gasp. From the corner I could hear Jared slightly chuckle, he found this all amusing. I smiled as I rolled out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom. When I went back into the living room I seen Jared making breakfast, and it smelled delicious. My two feet walked over to him before I even told myself I wanted to go to him. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back. I could feel his back slightly go in and out due to his gentle breathing. It wasn't long until he turned to face me, taking my arms into his. It's hard not to drift away with him all the time, everything about him is so relaxing.  
"Would you two hurry up I'm starving."  
We heard Jamie whine as we both began to laugh a little.  
"Good morning."  
He said while he kissed my forehead not letting his grip ease around my waist.  
"Gooood morniiing."  
I said, making my vowels sound a little whiny. I could hear him begin to laugh as I released my grip and moved to sit beside my little brother. I giggled as I ruffled his hair, earning a groan from him. It wasn't long until Jared walked in with our breakfast, a smile plastered on his face. He's always so happy, it's hard to think he could ever be mean. He sat down beside me and we all began to it. It wasn't long until we heard a clap of thunder and rain begin to ping on the windows. I sighed as Jamie took everything out to the kitchen for us, we would be saying inside today. I groaned,until I heard Jamie calling our names. We both got up and walked over to him, trying to figure out what he needed. He was standing there infront of a little black box, it was an old tv.  
"Can I turn it on?"  
He asked as I looked to Jared, he nodded. Jamie clicked the button, only to see people in black and white. I gasped, I haven't seen a tv in so long. Jared's hands were placed on my shoulders, pulling me into him. I slightly relaxed as I let my body ease into his. Sure, watching tv would be cool but could it make them find us?  
"They won't be able to find us? They can't track it right?"  
I gasped as I turned and looked at Jared would thought for a second and then smiled.  
"Nope, it's too old."  
He said as he looked at a happy Jamie. I sighed as I walked back into the living room with Jared, tv wasn't really my thing. When you live without something for long, it's hard to actually miss it. I sat down on the couch with Jared, our arms wrapped around each other comfortably. I didn't need a tv to be content with my life, I just needed Jared.  
"You know in happy you wondered into the cave."  
He whispered into my ear, sending a mixture of chills and goosebumps down my spine.  
"I'm glad you were there. I guess it's a good thing you nearly killed me."  
I winked as I began to laugh.  
"Standard procedures babe, standard procedures."  
He said as he put his arms up in defeat, earning a laugh from me.  
I snuggled back into his grip as I heard the rain come down harder on to the old cabin. This was such a relaxing day, and I guess I actually felt safe.  
"You know, I remember the first time I started to like you."  
He said as he smiled at me.  
"And when was that?"  
"That time we were walking into the cave and you tripped and basically ran me over. There was blood all over your lip but you were so gorgeous when you walked into the sun. I just wanted to wrap my arms around you and never let go."  
He said as I leaned my head into his chest replaying the memory he just described.  
" I guess it's good that I'm a klutz right?"  
We laughed as he placed a kiss on my cheek, warming the section of skin his lips touched. It was warm out, but there was more heat then the sun contained, between us.  
It was a miracle when they walked out into the desert and found us sleeping there. I don't know what we would have done if they wouldn't have. I guess I would have gave myself up to the souls, it was misery to always have to be strong.


End file.
